It Started On The Road !
by xoILoveMexo
Summary: Another Break-Up for Beck and Jade but this one is the real deal. Is Beck falling for soomebody else on the gang's Spring Break? Is Tori falling for someone unexpectedly?   Haven't wrote in a while, please Enjoy and Review for future chapters :
1. Can't Sleep ?

**Hey everyone! This is my new story called "It Started On The Road." It will contain Bade but lots and lots of Bori! Hope you like it and Review **

The gang was heading to Beck's uncles beach house for spring break. It was a long trip and Sikowits was driving them in his tiny truck. Jade refused to sit in the back with the gang so she got shot gun. Andre got his own seat while Cat sat on Robbie's lap and Tori sat on Beck's. Even though Jade unapproved it, they were in for a long ride.

They've been on the road and it was around midnight.

"I'm uncomfortable." Cat said

"We all are." Robbie said

"I'm not!" Jade smirked.

"Jade! Don't be a Gank." SIkowits told her.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna get some sleep." Andre said

"We all should." Robbie said

Just as everyone got comfortable, Sikowits stomped on the break hard.

"Sorry everyone. Seems as if no one knows how to drive on the road. Make sure everyone has their seatbelts on and Cat and Tori hold on." He warned them.

Robbie and Beck made sure they held onto the girls. They had their arms around them as they leant their heads on the window.

"Don't hold onto so tight Beck." Jade warned him

Beck and Tori sighed. When was she gonna understand nothing was going on.

Sikowits decided to pull over at a rest stop so everyone could get some sleep. Everyone was sleep besides Tori. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone spoke.

"Whats wrong?" Beck asked

"Nothing. Can't sleep." Tori said

"Not comfortable?" He asked. Tori shook her head no.

"Here, lean your head here." Beck said as he sat Tori sideways on his lap so she could lay her head on his chest; an arm still wrapped around her waist.

"How about now?" Beck asked

Tori nodded and mumbled in his chest. "Thanks Beck" she said.


	2. Break Starts Now !

**Thank for the Reviews and Comments, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Next chapter will include shout-outs to my awesome readers maybe !**

Beck woke up to Jade glaring at him hardly.

"Didn't I say don't hold on so tight?" Jade asked him.

"Yes you did." Beck said bluntly.

"So, What is this?" She pointed to Tori on his lap sleeping on his chest with his arm around her waist.

"Tori is sleeping." He said as if it wasn't obvious.

"Ughhh!" Jade groaned and turned back to the front.

Beck shook his head, along with Andre of patted his shoulder. Tori started to stir and woke up.

"Good sleep?" Andre asked

Tori nodded and smiled and glanced at Beck.

"Of course I had a good sleep! I was sleeping on Beck!" Jade said with her Tori impersonation.

"Jade"! Beck sighed. "I do not talk like that!" Tori said.

"Whatever just watch yourself Vega!" She warned Tori.

Tori shook her head confusedly.

Cat yawned, "I'm hungry!" She said

"Let's try this restaurant." Sikowits pointed.

"Ya! Restaurant!" Rex yelled.

They got out of the car and stretched and took their seats around the table.

"So, let's talk!" Andre said.

"Ya, let's talk!" Jade growled.

"About what?" Tori asked.

"Like you don't know!" Jade looked at her evilly.

"Jade…" Beck sighed but she cut off him off.

"No Beck! I wanna know what's up between you and Tori."

Beck glanced at Tori who happened to be sinking in her seat embarrassed. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? You don't see the way you look at her, stick up for her, help her, and don't forget the previous scene in the car!" Jade said agitated

"Jade, were friends, nothing more!" Beck said calmly, but sadly.

"Honestly Jade, I wouldn't do anything to sabotage your relationship!" Tori added.

"Of course you wouldn't." Jade said and flipped her hair, in her Tori impersonation again.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, Jade can we talk… alone." Beck asked Jade just walked out so Beck followed.

"Jade whats your problem?" Beck asked .

"Ugh! Her, you! Both of you!" Jade said.

"Jade, were friends!" Beck said annoyed this time.

"Tell that to her! No one told her to lay on you!" Jade said.

"Jade I did, I told Tori to lean on me! I choose to stick up for her and help her!" Beck said annoyed.

"Doesn't sound like friends to me." Jade said. Beck sighed with both hands on his head and finally spoke.

"I think we need a break." Beck said

Jade gasped. "Now you want a break so you can cheat on me." She said

"No, I think we need a break so you can learn to trust your boyfriend." Beck said

"I trust you, it's her I don't trust!" Jade said

"Leave Tori out of this!" He said

"See! There you go, sticking up for her again!" Jade said

"Jade!" Beck nearly yelled. He looked at her. "You know what?… Nothing! Break starts now!" He said and walked off.

'Beck, wait!" But Beck kept walking and sat down. After so much silence, he finally spoke. "So when do we leave?" He asked.

"Now!" Sikowits said paying the bill and getting up.


	3. Break or Break Up ?

**Next Chapter ! Glad you like it , I'd like more reviews but shout out to sweetStarre123, killmeangel24 (Lol, Jade is a bad word!), Jeremy Shane, Withoutyou, and Lalalalalala ! Thank you for the comments.**

When they were on the road, Andre began to speak. "So, anyone wanna tell us what happened?" He asked.

"Yeah, what going on?" Cat and Robbie asked.

"Stay out of it!" Jade yelled at them and glared at the road.

"Message received." They said in unison

Tori began to tense up and couldn't relax at all. She hated thinking that she was mainly the cause of their argument. But, she can't help but feel some sort of guilt for lying. She wondered if she really still saw Beck as a friend.

She wasn't comfortable at all and tension took over her body, she barely managed to stay still. She finally calmed down and relaxed when two hands crawled around her waist and folded on her stomach. When she looked down and saw Beck's hands, she blushed, realizing friends wasn't the word.

Everyone was sleeping no . Tori rested her head on the window and even though it was bad, she felt safe in Beck's arms. 2more hours and they were there.

"Okay, all my Hollywood Arts students, we are here!" Sikowits yelled. No none responded or woke up so he yelled. "WERE HERE!" Everyone jumped and woke up, stretched and yawned. They got their luggage out the car and walked inside.

"Thanks for grabbing my bags Beck!" Jade said sarcastically but mad. Beck shook his head and walked inside.

"Wow!" Andre said.

"Oh my gosh! It's so big!" Cat shrieked.

"Alright, so I don't know how you wanna pair up but bye!" Sikowits said as he raced to get a room.

"Me, Tori, and Jade." Cat said.

"Oh, great, I'm roomed with the boyfriend stealer." Jade said sarcastically. Tori ignored her and followed Cat to the room.

"I guess it's us boys." Robbie said. "Ahem!" Rex coughed. "And Rex!" Robbie said.

"Let's hit that room." Andre said "Lets!" Beck said.

After a while, they were all settled. The guys were talking when Jade walked in.

"Uhm, Jade what are you doing in here." Robbie asked.

"I came to talk to my boyfriend!" She declared.

"Boyfriend? Were on a break." Beck said.

Jade just laughed. "You were serious about that?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm tired of our broken relationship." He said.

"Broken?" she asked.

"Yes! Broken. Face it, Jade, we walk around acting like the perfect couple when were really not. And I'm tired of being the only one trying to fix it." He admitted.

"Well, it wouldn't be "Broken" if you and Vega stopped flirting with each other." She said

"Leave, Tori out of this!"Beck said.

"And stop sticking up for her." She said.

"Ugh!" Beck sighed. "Look I don't even know if a break's going to work!" "Jade, I'm breaking up with you." He said.

Jade gasped. "What?" "What?" "Your what?"

"We're done." He said sadly.

Jade sucked up her emotions."Alright, but you'll regret this!" She stomped back to her room. All the guys could here was "LEAVE ME ALONE." and Cat screaming. Tori and Cat walked into the guys rooms.

"What's wrong with Jade?" They asked.

"Beck just broke up with her." Robbie said.

Cat and Tori gasped. "Why?" Cat asked.

"Because of Tori." Andre admitted. Beck looked at him like (Really?)

Tori was shocked and looked scared. "With that we'll leave yall to alone!" Andre said and walked out with Robbie and Cat.


	4. Jade or Tori ?

**New Chapter, sorry for the wait... This chapter isn't that exciting, it's continued from the last chapter... But enjoy ! :)**

"Beck, is this true. You broke up with Jade because of me?" Tori aksed. Beck looked up into her eyes.

"Well, Sorta." Beck said and explained.

"You see, Jade and I haven't been at our strongest. Our relationship was up and down. And part of it was because she couldn't trust me. She blamed it on you, saying we were flirting with eachother and I always stuck up for you. She continued with this so I just decided to end it."

"So , you broke up with Jade because of trust issues over me." Tori said for clarification.

"Ya, I guess I could of put it like that." He grinned.

"Oh, well are you okay?" Tori asked sorta embarrassed.

"Uhm ya I guess." Beck sat and looked down.

"No your not." Tori walked and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Beck, I know how much you loved her."

"Ya, but maybe it's time to move on." Beck said getting up.

"Move on? Move on with who!" Tori asked.

"Oh, nobody." Beck said teasing her walking out.

"Beck come on, please tell me!" Tori begged following Beck to their friends.

"Tell you what?" Andre asked but Beck glared at Tori so she would know not to to say anything.

"Uhm… Tell me what he has in store for us this week." Tori stalled her best.

Beck smiled at Tori but was cut short when Cat was tugging on his shirt. "So what are we gonna do Beck?"

"Well.." Beck stalled but was cut off by a thud and yells. From the girls room they could hear "Stupid Vega, stealing my boyfriend, FINE, how do you like me now!" The gang rushed into the room to see Jade tossing Tori's clothes and stuff all over the room.

"Oh My Gosh! My Things!" Tori yelled.

"Jade!" Everyone screamed. Beck ran over to her and put both hands behind her back.

"Beck get off me!" Jade said.

"You Gonna Stop?" He asked.

After struggling Jade gave in. "Fine!"

Beck let go. "I'm hungry now!" Jade said walking out. "Oooo. Food!" Cat shrieked and followed.

"Wish I could help but, uhm... Rex needs me?" Robbie lied.

Tori smiled at Andre hoping he would stay to help.

"I think I heard Cat call me. Well Bye!" He rushed out the room. Tori pouted beginning to pick up her stuff.

"I'm sorry Tor." Beck said.

It's okay. It wasn't your fault Beck, but don't you think me and you…?" Tori started but stopped.

"Me and you what?" He asked.

"Don't you think we should stop speaking or something?" She asked.

"Tori, don't let Jade ruin our friendship." Beck insisted.

"But, it's my fault you two fight, and it's my fault you broke up with her." She said.

"No it's not! The real reason I broke up with Jade was because I don't want to hurt her." Beck said.

"Hurt her from what?" Tori asked curiously.

"Hurt her from knowing I've fallen for somebody else." He said.

"Who!" Tori demanded. "Cat?" "No no no... The girl from Theatre class who always flirts with you? She guessed.

Beck laughed ."You really want to know?" He asked

"Yes, I promise I won't tell!" Tori said tired of waiting.

"Tori, it's…"

**Clifffhanger, lol. I bet you already know who it is?**


	5. Just The Way You Are !

**In this chapter, you will find out Beck's answer. Personally, I think it was a great choice ;)**

Tori was indeed excited that Beck decided to move on from Jade but with who, she wondered. She couldn't help but feel some sort of sad that he didn't feel the same way about her. "Or could he?" she thought. But why would he, he loved Jade and he seemed to be amused by the girls who threw themselves at him. "Why would a guy like Beck like a girl like me?" Tori questioned herself. Her thoughts were distracted when he said her name.

"Tori it's…. you." Beck said shyly.

Tori almost forgot what the conversation was about. "Why did he say my name?" she thought. "Oh my Gosh… Wait… Beck likes me!" she nearly burst inside.

"Me?" Tori said pointing to herself shocked.

Beck chuckled. "Yes you… Tori Vega"

"Awe, Beck…" Tori said in awe. "But wait, what about Jade?" she asked disappointed.

"Tori, I told you why!" Beck moped.

"I know, I know, but…" Tori started but couldn't help but notice that Beck was inching closer to her one step at a time.

"But what?" He asked stepping.

"You obviously are still in love with her and I don't want to be the distraction" Beck stepped closer as Tori continued. "You two are great together, don't let me be the reason that you broke up. Plus, you're probably caught in the moment right now. You don't like a girl like me, I'm average, I'm not Jade, or those other girls that flirt with you." Everything she said was a lie, she just didn't wanna risk getting killed by Jade. Tori shook her head and noticed Beck was directly in front of her now. But before she could speak again, Beck lips were touching hers. He put his hands on her waist as she held onto his shoulder for support. Beck deepened the kiss and suddenly Tori realized what she was doing and pulled back. She looked at him shyly.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Tori asked

Beck nodded. "But that's the problem Tori. I don't want you to be Jade, or those other girls. I want you." Beck said honestly.

Tori smiled and pointed to herself, mouthing the word "Me?"

Beck smiled and nodded again. He leaned in, linking hands and they kissed. Not a stage kiss, an honest kiss filled with passion and the feelings they had for each other. When they stopped, he pulled Tori in for a hug. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms. The beautiful moment was distracted when Cat walked in and joined.

"What are we hugging for?" she smiled.

"Yeah, what we hugging for?" Andre asked as they let go. Tori glanced at Beck who quickly shook his head No.

"Uhm, just thanking him for helping me pick up all my things? Tori stalled.

"But, your stuff is still on the floor?" Robbie said.

"Well most of it." Tori lied laughing embarrased.

"Ooooookay then." Andre said walking out awkwardly.

Tori and Beck smiled at each other walking out unaware that Cat noticed their glances.


	6. What About Jade ?

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, been really busy. But, keep them reviews coming and Enjoy **

Tori was lying in her bed thinking about her night. "I can't believe Beck likes me, I mean me!" She thought about Beck in awe. She just couldn't do this to Jade. She knew they were over but you can't make a move on your friend's ex. "Wait, is Jade even my friend?" she thought looking over at Jade who was sleeping with scissors. It didn't matter though; she said she would never sabotage their relationship. But still Tori knew she liked Beck more than a friend, probably since her first couple of days at Hollywood Arts.

"Tori" Cat whispered over to her. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, just thinking." Tori said

"About Beck" Cat asked suddenly. Tori froze. Did Cat see or even hear their conversation?

"What do you mean?" Tori asked embarrassed.

"Well, I kinda saw you guys smile at each other earlier." Cat said afraid.

"Oh, well, did you see anything else?" Tori asked.

"Except for that hug, No." "Are you and Beck like together now?" Cat asked.

Tori walked at sat on the edge of Cat's bed. "I don't know Cat, I mean he told me he liked me and we kissed." She said. "You kissed" Cat asked shocked. "Twice" Tori said. Cat's mouth flew open but closed sadly. "What about Jade" she said. "I don't know, that's the problem, I said I would never sabotage their relationship but deep down, I know I like Beck too…. A lot!" Tori admitted.

"What do I do Cat?" Tori asked desperately.

"I don't know Tori but can we go get some juice, I'm thirsty." Cat asked.

"Sure, come on." Tori and Cat walked out while an awake Jade layed smiling evily.

"Hmmm, should I get juice or milk" Cat asked looking in the fridge.

"Whatever you prefer." Tori said looking out into the patio.

"I think juice." Cat said

"Juice sounds…. Tori started but screamed when someone tickled her from behind and yelled "Boo!"

"Oh My Gosh, Beck you scared me!" Tori said playfully hitting his arm.

"I'm aware" Beck said with his signature grin and rubbed his hand through his hair. Cat laughed and mumbled "Lovebirds" quiet enough for only her and Tori to hear.

"What you girls up to?" He asked awkardly.

"Cat was thirsty." Tori said. "I got juice." Cat said laughing waving it in Beck's face. "Cool" Beck said lowering it.

"Why are you up?" Tori asked.

"Couldn't sleep. Did you know Rex snores?" Beck said and asked.

Cat laughed. "A snoring puppet!" Beck and Tori looked at her weirdly.

Cat calmed down after a while. "So, Tori don't you have something to tell Beck" Cat poked her stomach."

"No." Tori said awkwardly.

"Come on Tori, what do you have to tell me?" Beck asked.

"Nothing" Tori lied.

Beck looked at her suspiciously and bit his apple.

"Okay, well Goodnight Girls." Beck said walking back to his room.

"Goodmorning Beck!" Cat laughed. Once he was gone, Tori grabbed Cat by the shoulders.

"Cat!" Tori shrieked.

"What-ee?" Cat said afraid.

"You cannot mention me liking Beck to anyone, not even Beck." "Do you hear me?" Tori said.

"Okay, I won't." Cat nodded quickly still afraid.

"Good, now Beach tomorrow, let's get some sleep!" Tori said happily.

"Oooo… Yay, I love beaches!" Cat bounced to their room.


	7. The Two We Like !

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My laptop's been down and It's finally fixed. Anyway, I'm back, here's the new chapter. It's long : ) and the next chapter is coming soon. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Last time we left off Beck told Tori he liked her and she only tells Cat but Jade overhears. REVIEW It's the only way I'll continue…**

Everyone was up at the table eating breakfast. "So, young children, what are you doing today?" Sikowits asked.

"We're going to the beach!" Cat shrieked. "Are you?" Cat asked.

"Oh no, no, no. I have better things to do." Sikowits informed.

"What, sit around and drink coconuts?" Jade asked.

"No.." Sikowits said awkwardly then walked away.

"Let's hit that beach!" Robbie said.

Tori and Cat were sitting on their beach chairs under the sun watching the rest of the gang.

"Tori" Cat said.

"Ya Cat?" she answered.

"Do you think Andre likes Jade?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, seems like it though, doesn't it?" she remarked.

They looked at Jade and Andre in the water talking to each other. The noticed how each time Jade smiled or laughed, Andre looked at her in awe. Or how he secretly glanced at her, or how comfortable he felt around her now. Tori kept looking at the two until Cat spoke up.

"Do you know why Robbie's been acting weird around me now?" Cat asked.

Tori looked over at Robbie and Beck talking to these two girls. "What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Well, I don't know. Every time I come around him, he tenses up. When I hug him, he just stands there and smiles awkwardly. The other day I asked him if he wanted to go get pizza, and he said he couldn't because he had to change Rex's pants."

"Change Rex's pants?" Tori asked weirded out.

"Ya, I don't know what's going on!" Cat said

"Hmmm. Cat. Maybe someone has a crush on you!" Tori said swaying.

Cat's mouth flew out in excitement. "Oh My Gosh, Who?" Cat asked like it wasn't already obvious who Tori was talking about.

"Robbie! Cat.." Tori said.

"Oh, no, I don't think so… He's seems interested in those girls over there." Cat said sadly.

Tori and Cat stared at the boys with the two girls. Tori couldn't help but stare at Beck though. She just stared at his features; eyes, hair, and then his abs. He was toned, kind of muscular, but it didn't matter because Tori knew she was falling for him. She noticed how the girls played in his hair or ran their hands down his back and arms. Tori couldn't help but feel some sort of jealous; I mean Beck just told her he liked her and now he had two girls all over him. She wondered if he enjoyed that, two girls with the perfect body in their bikinis practically dying for his attention. She looked over at Robbie who tried his best to get noticed but it just wasn't working. She continued to take everything in and she heard her name. "Tori… Tori… Earth to Tori" Beck waved his hand in her face.

Tori snapped out of it and shook her head. "Oh, hey, what's up?" she said awkwardly.

"Volleyball, you wanna play with us?" Beck asked pointing to the rest of the gang setting up teams.

"Uhm… yeah!" Tori said getting up. She started walking away but stopped when she noticed Beck wasn't following her.

"Come on, what are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Uhm…nothing!" Beck lied. He knew he was staring at her. Tori was beautiful, tanned and she just made him stare at her perfect body like a dork.

**(Tori's P O V for now)**

I was walking around the beach, kicking the sand as it tickled my feet. Cat, Andre, and Robbie were skipping rocks and I just needed to be alone.

I needed to take in everything and clear my mind; the only problem was, was I can't. One thing was blocking me… Beck! Every since he told me he liked me, I just smile and get all tingly around him. I just couldn't tell him I liked him back because I'm scared. I feel bad because he broke up with Jade who he was in a relationship with for 2 years. He has to still love her and if we were to become something, Jade would kill me. But it's like I don't care, I really like Beck. But what if Beck leaves me or worse cheats on me like Ryder or Stephen? Beck's all hot and stuff, he would definitely leave me for someone else and if that happens, I would probably never get over it because he's just addictive.

And that's when I saw it… That one boy who was stuck on my mind was kissing a girl. The girl had black hair with streaks, and she looked a lot like Jade. Beck was kissing Jade. He was pressed against the wall with Jade attached to him. I felt like a complete idiot because I was used again. I just stood there until somebody called me.

"Yo, Tori…" Andre called. He stood next to me and was completely silent because he saw a little of what I saw. Beck and Jade stopped once they heard my name called by Andre. They seen our faces and I just stared at Beck with tears welling up in my eyes and gently shook my head and walked off. Andre stayed and stared at Jade and walked the other way. I walked past Cat and Robbie, ignoring their calls as I heard my name behind me.

"Tori, wait up!" Beck called.

"Let me explain." I kept on walking all the way to the house and to the room. I was just about to close it until it got caught by a foot.

"Tori, let me explain" Beck said.

My eyes were watery and this was crazy because I never once cried over a boy before but Beck wasn't just some boy. "You don't have to, I was right." My voice trembled.

"No Tori, you don't understand" Beck claimed.

"Understand what? "Understand that you've been on my mind since we kissed, since you told me you liked me." "That I actually like you back." "That I find myself staring at you nonstop." "That I've never cried over a boy but I guess you don't understand that you're not just some boy to me Beck." "I was coming to find you to tell you my feelings and wishing we could be more." "But I guess YOU don't understand Beck."

I poured everything out and he just stared at me looking the saddest I've ever seemed him. I finally just closed the door in his face and let out a huge sigh. I heard a few knocks but they stopped, I just laid on the bed secretly wishing I was dreaming that the kiss I just seen was fake.

Andre knocked and walked in. He quietly sat on the bed and laid my head on his lap. We just sat there in silence. There was no need to talk; we both just saw the ones we like who were previously a couple kissing.

**I fixed this chapter, saw some mistakes. Next Chapter is Ready, just waiting for reviews I accept criticism as well .**


	8. Start of Something New !

**New Chapter + Bori ! && Review Please …**

**(Jade's P O V)**

I walked in my room to see Tori lying on Andre's lap, him looking heartbroken.

"Andre… Can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly.

Andre looked up at me, lifted up a sleeping Tori and led me to the patio outside.

"I'm sorry!" I said quietly.

"For what Jade?" he sounded mad.

"Andre…"I whined but he stopped me with a hand to my face.

"Do you know how it made me feel to see you kissing Beck, especially since I've developed some feelings for you?"

"Yes… I know, I know, but I like you too" Jade said. He just stared at me blankly. "Look, last night I heard Tori telling Cat that she and Beck like each other and I just wasn't ready to let go of him so I walked up to him and kissed him. Sadly, he pulled back but I wouldn't let him. What you and Tori saw was a mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"You call that a mistake." He asked.

"Well, yes" "But I see I ruined things." I said. Andre shook his head agreeing.

"I think you need to tell Tori the truth so she can work things out with Beck" He said and I agreed. After a moment of silence I spoke up. "What about us?" "Can we work things out?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Jade. It's up to you. Are you ready to let go off Beck?" He asked and walked out.

That question had me thinking all night. Was I really done with Beck? After two years, was our time up? I mean we were going great and we kind of just lost it. I thought of all the times Beck's tried to patch up our relationship for us and how I did nothing. But that's not true; I got him a dog to get him back. Didn't that mean anything? But then I thought of the times I got mad with him for even being next to another girl. I realized it was me. Beck was right; I ruined this relationship with my jealousy. Maybe it was time to move on? I just couldn't stop thinking of the chemistry we have. I mean opposites do attract. But then there's me and Andre. I never looked at him more than a friend. But Andre makes everything better. I find him to be one of the people I can tolerate. I laugh at his jokes, smile at his stories, and his music is just amazing. I was actually falling for Andre.

Just because of that stupid kiss, I got no sleep but I knew what to do.

The next morning, I walked on the patio and saw Tori.

"Hey" I said lamely. She just looked at me and turned away.

"Tori, I just want to talk"

"Talk then." She said.

"Alright, well first you should know that I'm sorry." She looked at me like strangely, probably because that word barely escapes my mouth.

"I've been a little jealous of you and Beck." I said and she tilted her head. "Alright, a lot" I admitted and she smiled sarcastically.

"Second, I'm the one that kissed Beck; he had nothing to do with it. I walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled back but I just got angry and kept trying." I admitted. "Why?" she asked.

"Jealous, you see, I heard you and Cat talking about how Beck told you he likes you and you like him a lot." She shook her head. "And I just couldn't get over the fact that my Beck likes someone else over me. It hurt because you know he's basically all I had." I said.

"You still do. And on top of that, you have all of us. And plus, Andre!" she said.

"I know, I know, which is why I made the decision to let go and move on." I said and Tori smiled.

"Good, now go find Andre" she told me. I smiled and started walking off. "And you go find Beck." I told her. "Wait, Jade!" she called. I looked back. "First, give Tori a little squeeze!" she held her hands out smiling. I smiled and gave in.

**Beck's P O V**

I've never been so depressed. I've never cared so deeply for a girl's feelings, besides Jade's half of the time.

I was in the den watching T.V when someone walked in and sat next to me.

"Hi." Tori said.

"Hey." There was an awkward silence. Well this is weird. Tori was so mad at me last night for something I didn't want to happen. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. And now she'd talking to me.

"What you watching?" she asked.

"T.V." I replied.

"Cool." She said awkwardly.

After a moment of awkward silence I spoke up. "Look Tori, you need to know that I didn't kiss Jade. She kis…." I was cut off by Tori's lips that were touching mine. She was kissing me and of course I kissed back. She pulled back and smiled. I smiled too. "What was that for?" I asked surprised. "I know Jade came and kissed you and you tried to pull back but it didn't work. She explained why and apologized"

"Jade apologized?" Again I asked surprised. Tori chuckled and nodded.

"Well, why did she do it?" I asked.

"Because she heard me telling Cat about what happened in the room and that I like you too, A lot." Tori hesitantly said.

"Oh, so you like me?" I bragged and she nodded and smiled. "A lot!" she admitted.

We smiled and leaned forward and kissed. I deepened it, placing Tori on my lap. I put my hands on her hip and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It became intense until Cat interrupted us.

"Oooooooo! Beck and Tori sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." she sang.

Tori turned red. "Uhm, I hate to interrupt your make-out session but we all have to get ready for the carnival." Cat said.

"What Carnival?" I asked.

"Oh well, I decided that we all go to the beach carnival" Cat started giggling.

"Okay, well get ready Cat." Tori said.

"K K!" Cat squealed and left. Tori and I shook our heads.

After a moment, I asked "So, what do we do about us?"

"Well, I guess we wait until everything calms down and if we still have the same feelings, then you know." Tori said and I agreed.

"So, can we continue from where we left off?" I asked and she smiled. "Nope, cause I gotta get ready!" she said, pecked me on the lips smiling and left.

**For the next Chapters, I want to take requests, so Review and tell me what you would like to see happen. I might consider them so Review **


	9. Talking For Starters !

**New Chapter + Bori ! && Review Please … I used suggestions as well. **

**(Jade's P O V)**

I walked in my room to see Tori lying on Andre's lap, him looking heartbroken.

"Andre… Can I talk to you?" I asked hesitantly.

Andre looked up at me, lifted up a sleeping Tori and led me to the patio outside.

"I'm sorry!" I said quietly.

"For what Jade?" he sounded mad.

"Andre…"I whined but he stopped me with a hand to my face.

"Do you know how it made me feel to see you kissing Beck, especially since I've developed some feelings for you?"

"Yes… I know, I know, but I like you too" Jade said. He just stared at me blankly. "Look, last night I heard Tori telling Cat that she and Beck like each other and I just wasn't ready to let go of him so I walked up to him and kissed him. Sadly, he pulled back but I wouldn't let him. What you and Tori saw was a mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"You call that a mistake." He asked.

"Well, yes" "But I see I ruined things." I said. Andre shook his head agreeing.

"I think you need to tell Tori the truth so she can work things out with Beck" He said and I agreed. After a moment of silence I spoke up. "What about us?" "Can we work things out?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Jade. It's up to you. Are you ready to let go off Beck?" He asked and walked out.

That question had me thinking all night. Was I really done with Beck? After two years, was our time up? I mean we were going great and we kind of just lost it. I thought of all the times Beck's tried to patch up our relationship for us and how I did nothing. But that's not true; I got him a dog to get him back. Didn't that mean anything? But then I thought of the times I got mad with him for even being next to another girl. I realized it was me. Beck was right; I ruined this relationship with my jealousy. Maybe it was time to move on? I just couldn't stop thinking of the chemistry we have. I mean opposites do attract. But then there's me and Andre. I never looked at him more than a friend. But Andre makes everything better. I find him to be one of the people I can tolerate. I laugh at his jokes, smile at his stories, and his music is just amazing. I was actually falling for Andre.

Just because of that stupid kiss, I got no sleep but I knew what to do.

The next morning, I walked on the patio and saw Tori.

"Hey" I said lamely. She just looked at me and turned away.

"Tori, I just want to talk"

"Talk then." She said.

"Alright, well first you should know that I'm sorry." She looked at me like strangely, probably because that word barely escapes my mouth.

"I've been a little jealous of you and Beck." I said and she tilted her head. "Alright, a lot" I admitted and she smiled sarcastically.

"Second, I'm the one that kissed Beck; he had nothing to do with it. I walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled back but I just got angry and kept trying." I admitted. "Why?" she asked.

"Jealous, you see, I heard you and Cat talking about how Beck told you he likes you and you like him a lot." She shook her head. "And I just couldn't get over the fact that my Beck likes someone else over me. It hurt because you know he's basically all I had." I said.

"You still do. And on top of that, you have all of us. And plus, Andre!" she said.

"I know, I know, which is why I made the decision to let go and move on." I said and Tori smiled.

"Good, now go find Andre" she told me. I smiled and started walking off. "And you go find Beck." I told her. "Wait, Jade!" she called. I looked back. "First, give Tori a little squeeze!" she held her hands out smiling. I smiled and gave in.

**Beck's P O V**

I've never been so depressed. I've never cared so deeply for a girl's feelings, besides Jade's half of the time.

I was in the den watching T.V when someone walked in and sat next to me.

"Hi." Tori said.

"Hey." There was an awkward silence. Well this is weird. Tori was so mad at me last night for something I didn't want to happen. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen. And now she'd talking to me.

"What you watching?" she asked.

"T.V." I replied.

"Cool." She said awkwardly.

After a moment of awkward silence I spoke up. "Look Tori, you need to know that I didn't kiss Jade. She kis…." I was cut off by Tori's lips that were touching mine. She was kissing me and of course I kissed back. She pulled back and smiled. I smiled too. "What was that for?" I asked surprised. "I know Jade came and kissed you and you tried to pull back but it didn't work. She explained why and apologized"

"Jade apologized?" Again I asked surprised. Tori chuckled and nodded.

"Well, why did she do it?" I asked.

"Because she heard me telling Cat about what happened in the room and that I like you too, A lot." Tori hesitantly said.

"Oh, so you like me?" I bragged and she nodded and smiled. "A lot!" she admitted.

We smiled and leaned forward and kissed. I deepened it, placing Tori on my lap. I put my hands on her hip and she wrapped her arms around my neck. It became intense until Cat interrupted us.

"Oooooooo! Beck and Tori sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G." she sang.

Tori turned red. "Uhm, I hate to interrupt your make-out session but we all have to get ready for the carnival." Cat said.

"What Carnival?" I asked.

"Oh well, I decided that we all go to the beach carnival" Cat started giggling.

"Okay, well get ready Cat." Tori said.

"KK!" Cat squealed and left. Tori and I shook our heads.

After a moment, I asked "So, what do we do about us?"

"Well, I guess we wait until everything calms down and if we still have the same feelings, then you know." Tori said and I agreed.

"So, can we continue from where we left off?" I asked and she smiled. "Nope, cause I gotta get ready!" she said, pecked me on the lips smiling and left.

**For the next Chapters, I want to take requests, so Review and tell me what you would like to see happen. I might consider them so Review **

**Andre P O V**

We're going to the beach carnival today and I can't lie, I'm kinda excited. I just wanna spend time with Jade. Yup that's right; me and Jade are going strong again. This morning she came in my room and apologized. I can't get it off my mind.

I was in the room alone and she came and sat next to me. She said sorry! Jade, out of all people said sorry. She said she regretted kissing Beck last night and made the decision that she wants to move on. She even told me she had feelings for me. I admitted that I did too and when I saw her kissing Beck, I thought there was no chance for us being together. But turns out there is, she kissed me. I kissed back of course and I just knew then that something good was going to happen.

Seems like things worked out for Beck and Tori too. Beck came in to get ready and he was himself again. That whole kissing fiasco tore him apart. He never cared for a girl so deeply before. But I think we all knew there was a spark between them two. I mean Beck kissed Tori on her second day, he didn't get mad over the coffee spill and that stunt he did for Tori has to say something. Plus, previously he made sure Tori stayed at Hollywood Arts after hearing she was being kicked out. I was kicked out of my thoughts when Robbie knocked.

"Come on, we're leaving!" he said.

**Cat's P O V**

"Oh my Gosh, this carnival looks amazing. Come on let's get tickets." I shrieked and pulled Tori's hands to the booth.

"We can get the all day bracelet" she said.

"Even better!"

I'm so excited for this carnival. Cotton Candy, rides, games, beach! Who knows, maybe Robbie and I will have some time alone.

"Me and Andre are going on the Ferris wheel!" Jade said and they left.

"Hey, where's Tori and Beck?" I asked.

"I don't know, they ran off when they got their bracelets." Robbie answered.

"Well, I guess it's me and you Cat" Robbie said.

"Hehe, Yea" I giggled which made him smile.

"What you wanna do first?"

"Let's go on that spinney ride!" I pulled him to the ride that was about 60ft in the air.

"But… I have a fear of heights!" Robbie yelled.

"Trust me, you'll be fine" I assured him. But it was a lie. Robbie ran off the ride and puked. I felt bad, so I patted his back and bought him soda. After that we played games and Robbie won me a cute teddy bear. I pecked him on his cheek and he started to tense up. I had to find out why he did this.

"How come you always do that?" I asked insulted.

"What?" he asked.

"Well lately, when I ask you to hang out or I peck you, you tense up and start acting weird! Why are you being so mean to me?" I yelled insulted.

"Cat calm down, calm down, you want the truth?" he asked holding my arms and I nodded.

"I kinda like you." He said looking down. At first I was shocked but then I smiled happily. Robbie was looking down and rambling off about how stupid it was and how I would never like him but he was wrong. I lifted his chin and kissed him. He was shocked; it was like it was the first time he got kissed on the lips. "I kinda like you too, Robbie." I smiled.

"Really, really, you do, you like me?" He asked so ecstatic. I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to tell Tori and Jade.

**Jade P O V**

I'm actually having fun at this carnival and it's all because of Andre. He makes me so happy and I can honestly say I moved on. As long as Beck and I are happy, that's all that matters. Anyway I'm so glad Andre forgave me. I messed up bad and I can tell he really cares for me. I think I like him back.

The Ferris wheel was an interesting ride. We were in the air for what seemed like forever and get this me and Andre kissed. I know it's not a big deal but it was surprised me.

"How come you're so tense?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, no, it's just I don't want it to happen again because I really care about you!" he said.

"Andre, I won't, it was a huge mistake, I was only thinking about myself at the time. It was wrong because I care about you too." And then he kissed me. I was not expecting it at all.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

"No, No, I liked it, a lot." I admitted. He smiled and it was my turn but this one was much more passionate. We were so lost in it, the guy controlling the ride had to tap us so we can stop and get off. Oops!

**Tori P O V**

Beck is just so perfect. There was only one thing bothering me, I couldn't forgive myself.

I had so much fun with Beck. We went on so many rides and he says he thinks it's cute how I get scared on roller coasters. Those things were high and even though I love the rush, it scared me. So, I hid in Beck chest and he wrapped his arms around me. We played games too, he won most of them. He picked out stuffed animal for me; what a gentleman. I couldn't help but blush when we were sitting on the sand.

"Beck… I'm Sorry." I said.

"Uhm, for what Tor?" he asked.

"I didn't trust you or even give you a chance to explain."

"Its fine Tori, trust me, I might even had done the same." He explained.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad." He pecked me. "Still feel bad?" he asked. I nodded. He tried again, "How bout now?" He kept on trying until it became a joke and the pecks turned into a real kiss. "Now?" he asked and I giggled.

I hope this is a real thing between me and Beck.

**Alright, I tried to make this long to last. It takes me a while to upload because I've been super busy.. Sorry… But, make sure you review for further chapters. Comments help too. **


	10. No One Understands !

**Thanks for the suggestions. I added some, see if you can notice (you know who you are) Anyway, I'm going to upload another chapter today. I'm really happy you enjoying. Keep them reviews coming **

All the girls were in their room just daydreaming about the day they had.

"Cat, I have to admit, the carnival was a good idea!" Jade said.

Cat giggled. "I know, I hope you had as much fun as I did!" her smiled boasted.

"What's going on Cat?" Tori asked curious. "Yeah, tell us!" Jade said taking a seat on her bed.

"Well, today, Robbie told me he liked me!" she said and they all smiled excited for her.

"And, I told him I liked him back!" she said.

"Awe Cat, were so happy for you." Tori said for her and Jade.

Cat giggled. "Thanks, now tell me about your day!"

"Well, Andre and I made up and might have shared a kiss or two on the Ferris wheel!" Jade added and asked Tori.

"Well, Beck and I had fun. Went on some rides and got kicked out of The House of Fun" Tori said and Jade and Cat laughed. "How?"

"Well, you know we were behaving ourselves until we were in the dark corridor and Beck pressed me against the wall and I guess you know what happened!" Tori said briefly.

"Did he bang into you on accident?" Cat asked confused.

"Cat! No, they were making out!" Jade said.

"Oh!" Cat giggled. "Well how'd you get kicked out?"

"A kid got his parent to get the ride attendant." She said and they all laughed.

Tori couldn't help but think about that. Every time she thought about it, she laughed. She was walking through the dark corridor with Beck in back of her and all of sudden she was against the wall. She remembered smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck and his on her waist. It was kind of silly but she loved how he felt against her. He was pressed against her holding her steady and their tongues were fighting for dominance but then they got interrupted.

The attendant tapped Beck and pointed to the exit and they walked out embarrassed but were laughing at the end. Afterwards, that's when they talked on the beach and kissed some more. She didn't want them to be all about making out but she just loved the feeling.

"You girls wanna watch a movie? Come on!" Andre called from the door.

**Tori's P O V**

I can't pay attention to this movie. For one it's boring but two I'm distracted. I looked around the room and saw how everything's changed. Were all paired up with someone but who would of expected it. Cat and Robbie always flirted on and off but now they can't stop looking at each other. I smiled at how the other day Cat was upset because Robbie ran away from her but now she's sleeping on his lap. And for Robbie, he seems over excited; seems like Cat was the new Rex.

I'm happy for Andre. He's my best friend and this is the first time I've seen him care so much for something other than his music. I thought his crush on Jade was just because he was in the heat of the moment but no. He actually liked her and Jade liked him back. I never did understand the whole Beck and Jade couple anyway but I learned to accept it. I saw how much they loved each other despite their fights but I'm glad Jade decided to move on mostly because she passed on Beck to me.

I admit, I did have a mini crush on Beck when I first came and as time went, I knew I had to accept the fact that he was taken. But we became close friends and I hope we become closer because words can't describe how happy he makes me.

**Beck's P O V**

I have to make this a real thing between Tori and me. I really like her and my feeling s aren't changing. I think the whole situations calmed down enough for me to ask her. We practically act like a couple already. Today, I can't count how many kisses we shared and the make out session this morning and in the House of Fun. I couldn't help myself then. I only get eager around her. I only acted like this when I was first dating Jade. That has to say something.

As my eyes got heavy, memories played through my mind. Our first kiss to now; it was time to make Tori my girlfriend.

Everyone was sleep by now, I bet; this movie w as just that bad. Cat was sleeping on Robbie's lap. Jade on Andre's. And Tori next to me in this arm chair. I put my shoulder loosely around her as she laid her head on my shoulder. I smiled and tightened my grip. She moved and closed the gap between us as she curled up next to me and laid her head on my chest. Yeah, it was time; nothing could stop me.

**Review, Review, Review, I love hearing what you have to say. **


	11. It's Time !

**Hey guys! I love reading your comments. They make me so happy. I'm so glad you like my story. This chapter will make all the Bori and Jandre fans happy. But, there's a little surprise. Enjoy! && Review, so I can hear what you have to say, Please **

**Tori's P O V**

I always thought sleeping in chairs wasn't that comfortable but when it's with Beck, it makes it so much better. Who would have thought I'd be in this situation. I thought nothing could break Beck and Jade apart but I was wrong. I'm on the verge of becoming his girlfriend; well if he asks or not.

"Having fun?" he asked. I didn't even notice I was fiddling with his hands.

I nodded and giggled. "Beck, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Yea, what we gonna do?" a voice in back of us asked. I popped up and we turned around.

"Cat! How long have you been there?" I asked freaked out.

"I don't know." She smiled. "So Beck, What are we gonna do?"

"Uhm, I don't know. We could just chill on the beach?" he suggested.

"Yay! Everybody wake up, were going on the beach!" Cat nearly yelled and woke everyone up.

Beck and I on the beach; Oh My Gosh, this could be the day that he asks me out. Am I being too eager? Maybe he's not ready. Let's see what happened. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Cat pulled me and dragged me to the room. I looked back at Beck who looked nearly confused but we smiled at each other.

**Beck's P O V**

I had the whole day planned out. We could chill with the gang but when we go our separate ways that's when I'm going to ask Tori. Am I being too fast? But I can't wait any longer; I have to make her my girlfriend. I have to stop freaking out; what's the worst that could go wrong.

**Tori's P O V**

So far the beach isn't so bad. We are having so much fun. Were all chilling in the water, splashing and dunking each other. Yep, we were definitely acting like some little kids. We must have played for hours because time went by fast.

Cat started giggling out of nowhere. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Look!" Cat pointed to Jade and Andre making out in the water.

"Ooooh! Well come on Cat, let them have their privacy." I led Cat out of the water.

"Hey Cat, come here!" Robbie called to her. Cat ran over to Robbie and I was now alone. I was a little sad because Beck left a little while ago and he has yet to ask me, guess he wasn't ready.

"Hey, Tori!" I turned around and saw Beck telling me to come over to him.

"What's up?" I asked curious.

"Walk with me" He held out his hand and I took it. I really wasn't in the mood to walk; I wish I could just tell Beck how I was feeling.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I was looking down. I shook my head and he stopped. He held up my chin and asked again.

"Come on Tor, I know when you're sad."

"It's just that I was kind expecting you to…. Nothing just nothing." I started but stopped.

"Expecting me to what… Ask you to be my girlfriend?" He asked hesitantly. I held up my head slowly and hid my face. I nodded. "But just forget it… It was stupid… Forget I even mentioned it."

"No, cause that's exactly what I was gonna do." He said moved to his side and there was a blanket on the sand with a picnic basket.

I giggled and smiled. "Beck, is this for us?" I asked. He nodded embarrassedly and we sat.

"The reason why I took so long was because I wasn't sure whether I should've asked you. I thought you wouldn't be ready and I tried my best to wait. But yesterday at the carnival with you was… just amazing that I knew I had to ask." He took my hand. "So with that being said, Tori, will you be my g….." He started but was cut off.

"Beck!" Someone yelled behind us. He sighed and we turned around. "Julie?" He replied.

The girl ran to us and hugged Beck. "Oh My Gosh! Beck, I missed you so much."

"Uhm Hi Julie, what are you doing here?" Beck asked. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well, I was in town and ran into your uncle. He told me you were here this week with your friends. Is this one of them?" she pointed to me.

"Actually she was about to…"Beck started but I cut him off. "Hi, I'm Tori. Nice to meet you." I said

"Hi, I'm Julie! …. Beck's ex." She shook my hand and I was shocked. Beck slapped his hand on his forehead. I guess he wasn't expecting that. Then again, neither was I.

"Beck, I want to meet the rest of your friends, I mean were gonna become close anyway." She said.

Me and Beck was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm going to Hollywood Arts right after break is over." She said and Beck started choking on his drink. I patted his back. "Why? I mean what's wrong with your old school" Beck asked.

"Oh nothing, I think I want to take up acting" she said with confidence. "Like you, Beck!"

I can't believe this is happening again. Just when something goods bout to happen someone ruins it. First Jade, now Julie! My mind was completely shattered when we got back to the house.

"Did you hear Jade, Tori? Andre asked her out! Tori…" Cat called.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"What's gotten into you Tori?" Jade asked.

"Julie!" "Who's Julie?" they asked.

"Beck's ex. She came back to surprise him or whatever and she's coming to Hollywood Arts!" I said angrily.

"Oh that sounds great! What's the problem then?" Cat asked confused.

"Cat! She's Beck's ex!" "And she's gonna try to steal him back!" Jade finished. Cat pouted.

"And Beck was just about to ask me to be his girlfriend" I looked down.

"Awe, Tori! If it helps, I'm Andre's girlfriend now!" Jade bragged and smiled. I'm used to it by now.

"But, I do feel bad for you, want me to kill her?" Jade asked.

I shook my head and Cat hugged. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Tori, can I talk to you… alone?" He looked at Jade and Cat.

"It's our room too!" Jade argued but was pulled by Cat. He closed the door and sat down next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be introducing Julie to people?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that can wait. Tori, I don't want this to bother you." He said. "Too late." I got up and looked at him.

"Beck, how isn't this supposed to affect me? Your ex is back and she's going to Hollywood Arts! You're taking the same major as her! I don't mean to be a gank and all but she wants you back! She's gonna try and take you back"

He got up and stood in front of me. "She can try all she wants. But that's not gonna change the feelings I have towards you." He took my hand and I looked up. "Tori, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes" I said lowly. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He pecked my temple.

"What's going on, I can't hear?" "Shhh, be quiet!" We heard voices outside the door. We walked to the door and I opened it. Jade, Andre and Cat fell forward.

"We were NOT listening to you conversation!" Cat said innocently. We all shook our heads.


	12. Trust ?

**New Chapter Enjoy !**

I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time in ever. I, Tori Vega was Beck Oliver's girlfriend. Shocking but Awesome. Nothing could take this smile off my face.

"Hi everybody!" Julie said. Except that. Why is she here? Doesn't she have somewhere to be?

"Hi!" Cat shrieked.

"Uhm, hey Julie, right? What are you doing here?" Jade asked.

"Oh, this hobo let me in." she said.

"Sikowits" Me and Jade said together.

"Well, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you girls wanted to hangout?" she asked.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Cat answered. Jade and I shook our heads.

"Great. Meet me on the beach at 1" she left. I made sure she closed the door so I could yell at Cat.

"Cat!" I yelled.

"What-ee?"

"Nobody wants to hang out with her?" Jade said.

"Why not, she seems like a really nice girl" Cat said and we sighed. Afterwards, we met everybody downstairs for breakfast.

Cat ran straight to Robbie. Jade ran to Andre and I ran to Beck. When I sat down he pecked my cheek. I still blush every time. "Have a good sleep?" he asked and I nodded. "How bout you? I asked. "Good."

"So what are you girls up to today?" Robbie asked Cat.

"Oh, were gonna hangout with Julie!" Cat said excited.

"Is this true Tor, Jade?" Beck asked.

"Yup!" I said. "Whoop-ee!" Jade said sarcastically.

After breakfast, I got ready and waited for Jade and Cat outside.

"Are you okay?" Beck sat next to me.

"Fine. Why?" I lied.

"I mean about the whole Julie thing." He said.

"Oh, uhm, yeah." Lie number 2.

"You're lying. Tori remember what I told you, she's not gonna come between us" Beck assured me.

I nodded after a while. "Okay, I trust you."

"Good" Beck kneeled in front of me and kissed me. We kissed a second time and somehow we got lost in it. Our tongues were dancing, fighting for dominance.

"Ahem!" Andre coughed. We stopped and stared at him.

"We're ready!" Cat said after him and pecked Robbie on the lips saying goodbye. "Bye, Andre!" Jade pecked him on the lips. Beck stood up and we hugged. "Trust me" he whispered in my ear. We pulled back and I smiled. I pecked him on the cheek and followed the girls.

Julie seemed like a nice girl. Was I wrong to judge her? She was really cool; she kind of fitted in with us. She invited us shopping and after we went to get something to eat. She only changed at the restaurant when Jade and Cat went to the bathroom.

"So, you and Beck are like a thing now?" she asked.

"Uhm… Yeah, how do you know?"

"Well, I saw your little kiss on the porch earlier" she said.

"So, you were spying?" I asked a little mad.

"I wouldn't call it spying but I will tell you not to get so attached to Beck!" she said. Her attitude completely transformed into like Jade.

"And, why's that?" I was extremely mad right now. I couldn't wait to tell Beck this. But, wait! I have to trust him.

"Because, Beck's mine! You think he wants someone like you. Face it, Beck's gonna be running back to me so fast."

I couldn't believe she just said all that. She really ruined my day. I was so happy I was Beck's girlfriend and she comes and tells me this. I couldn't even stand to look at her so I got up and left.

I walked in the house furious. "Hey, Tori. What's wrong?" Beck asked holding my arms. He must have followed me to my room.

"Nothing." I tried to assure him but he knew I was lying.

"Then why'd you rush in here like that." He asked. I hated lying to Beck but I couldn't tell him the truth. I have to let him know I trust him.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't notice you guys." He believed me too.

"Well okay, how was your day with Julie. Any problems?" he asked hesitantly.

"Uhm… No, not at all" When will these lies stop? At least Beck's happy. "That's great! See, everything works out fine in the end." He pulled me into a hug. "Yup, just fine" I mumbled in his embrace.

All I could think about was getting rid of Julie.


	13. Sealed With A Kiss !

**Hey! I'm so sorry I took forever to upload but here's a new chapter. It's kinda short but it's only Beck and Tori P O Vs. Next chapter will be longer. I want all of you to know I appreciate every review, Favorite Story/Author Alert. Means a lot 3, && enjoy + Review **

**Beck's P O V**

Something's up with my girlfriend. I could've just said Tori but I feel better when I say girlfriend. Cheesy right? Well anyway, something's bothering Tori and I know it has something to do with Julie. I asked her if there were any problems and she stuttered a no. I want Tori to know she doesn't have to lie to me. Then again she might feel obligated because I told her to trust me. Great! This was my fault.

Tonight we decided to all relax and chill in the den. Andre asked if I wanted to play poker but I couldn't. I mean I could but Tori wasn't here. It was strange because usually she beats me to the room.

I found her in her room on her laptop; Probably TheSlap. So, I just sat next to her with our backs against the headboard.

"Hey, what's up? Why aren't you in there?" she looked at me.

"Cause you're not in there." I closed the laptop and put it on the side of her. She shifted so she could look at me. "Tor, tell me what's wrong." I looked her straight in the eyes, which was a bad idea because I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"N-n-n-nothing Beck. Honestly." She looked me straight in the eyes and touched my hand.

It took me a while to reply because I was still stuck in her eyes but I managed. "You're lying." She went on to say how she wasn't and I should trust her but when I tilted my head and gave her that "Really?" look she gave in.

"Okay. Okay. I'm lying! But it was only because I was trying to trust you. I was trying not to let it bother me but as you can see I can't lie to you. You always know." I couldn't help but chuckle and she hit me with the pillow. "Beck! It's not funny!" she whined and pouted.

I smiled. "Tori, when I said trust me, I meant nobody was gonna break us apart. Nobody. But, you can always tell me when something's bothering you. Now, what happened?"

She looked at me in awe. "Okay, so Jade and Cat went to the bathroom and it was me and Julie at the table. She asked if we were a thing and I said yeah but how'd she know. She said she saw us.. you know; making out on the porch. She told me I shouldn't get so attached to you because you were hers and there was no way you would want a girl like me when she's here."

My facial expression went from smiling to upset. How come I never saw past Julie? She was worse than Jade and that's bad. No wonder why Tori is so torn over this. She felt like she couldn't tell me because I told her to trust me. Good thing I got it out of her.

"I'm sorry Beck; I know you told me to trust you that she wasn't gonna break us up but she made me so mad and to be honest I actually got scared" She was telling me all of this and I wanted to slap myself. Instead of that I kissed her; not because she was rambling but I had the urge to do it every since she came back. Nothing intense; just a sweet, passionate one.

When I pulled back, I took her hands. I don't know why I always seem to go for the hands but it seems like the best way to assure her. "Tori, I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you feel like you had to hide every problem just so it would seem like you trusted me. And, about Julie; believe me when I say she's not gonna break us up and I'm definitely not running back to her."

I thought what I just told Tori would change her feelings but she still had the same facial expression. It took me a while but I finally caught on. How could Tori feel she's not the one for me? I held her chin up. "Never think that you're not good enough for me. You are exactly what I look for in a girl; smart…beautiful…talented…caring." I said in between kisses. "Never change that about yourself. Tori, you're mine." Once I said that the smile I came to know and love appeared.

**Tori's P O V**

I swear having Beck as a boyfriend was the best thing that's happened yet. We're almost two days in our relationship and we're already having problems. But I was convinced nothing was gonna break us up now.

I sat up on my knees and grabbed his face in my hands so I could kiss him. Okay, maybe kiss wasn't the word. I was intended to make it one loving kiss but we needed… well, wanted more. He leaned in to kiss me and brushed his lips with mine. I smiled into the kiss and I could tell this was going to get intense real quick. This was one of the slowest kisses I've ever shared and I was turned on when his tongue entered and he took over. I had to admit, I liked this side of Beck. He was sitting up to lower me; not once breaking the kiss and before I knew it, I was under him now. He held my face with one hand and used the other to run through my hair. I could tell he was trying to balance himself so he wouldn't crush me but I didn't care; I had to close the gap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair as we explored each other's mouth. I didn't even care if it seemed like we were moving too fast because that would be like having sex; right? Now we were just losing ourselves…yeah, losing ourselves.

Words could not explain how good this felt and how I was dying for air. I wasn't trying to pull back because I just couldn't. Stupid excuse, but it was true; I needed more. Now, I seem kind of desperate. Thankfully Beck pulled back before planting one more kiss. Our foreheads were touching. He smiled at me and I giggled. I couldn't take my eyes off him, wonder if he feels the same way bout me? After gazing into each other's eyes, he laid on the side of me and put his arm around me as I rested my head on his chest. This moment was perfect.

After a while of us just staring at… well I don't know what we were staring at. I don't know about Beck but I was enjoying this moment. We were silent after our "kiss"- we didn't say one word to each other we just took in everything that just happened and it felt good. I glanced at the clock near Beck and it was after midnight. How long was out "little" session? I smiled to myself and glanced up at Beck whose eyes were closed. I knew he was sleeping when he unknowingly leaned his head on mine. I couldn't blame him; that took a lot from me as well. I spent a few more minutes just looking around the room before my eyes got heavy.


	14. Feelings !

**Tori's P O V**

This spring break has to be one of the best. I guess you can guess why though, one word; Beck! Yup, my boyfriend; he makes my day. He actually admitted to me that the night we were engaged in an intense make-out session, he was so turned on that he was ready to rip my clothes off. We hang out almost all the time if we're not with the rest of the gang. We like to go on long walks on the beach and just talk and I absolutely love every minute of it.

I know it's silly but I feel so empty when I'm not near him. There have actually been nights where I snuck out of the room when Jade and Cat were sleeping so I could climb in his bed. He smiles, kisses my forehead and wraps his arm around me; it's the best feeling. I'm not the only one though; I've seen when Andre climbs into Jade's bed.

Things even worked out for Cat. Robbie got over his fear and asked her out. Of course Cat didn't know what he meant asking where he wanted to go but she finally understood. She bragged the whole day how Robbie was her boyfriend. Everyone's happy now and that's all that matters. Except Julie!

Cat invited her to the water park with us the other day. She showed up with a strapless bikini obviously trying to get Beck's attention. The great thing about it was, was that Beck paid no attention to her. He said hi and asked her how she was doing and all but that was it. She even spied on us again. We were sitting down and she reminded me.

"So… Tori, you enjoy your kiss with Beck in the pool? I see you didn't take my advice on staying away from him!" I just shook my head and walked away. Was this girl serious? Jade offered to physically destroy her but I stopped her. The only thing I'm interested in knowing is Julie and Beck's past.

Tonight was a perfect way to find out. Andre was taking Jade out to dinner. Cat and Robbie were going to see a movie so that leaved me and Beck.

**Alright, I know I this is short and I know I haven't wrote in a while but I wanted to at least update a little. I'm sorry, I've been super busy but I'm still glad to know you all are enjoying the story. Next chapter will be about Beck and Julie's past. I don't know when I will update but I'll try to quickly. **


	15. In Love :

"Beck? Can you tell me about you and Julie?" I asked hesitantly and he looked at me. I bet he wasn't expecting this on our walk but I had to know.

"Alright. What about?" he asked.

"Uhm. Just tell me about your past." Wow, this might be easier than I thought.

"Okay, I used to come down here to visit my uncle every summer. At first I hated it, until I met Julie. She lived next door with her dad and when summer was over she'd go back with her mom. We would chill like every day; go to the beaches and stuff. We learned a lot about each other, told each other our dreams; overtime we got closer and we started dating."

I had to admit I was getting kind of jealous and wondering whether Beck and I were good for each other but I just nodded so he would continue.

"Three years ago about a week before that summer ended, she told me she was staying with her mom for good. She hid a lot of personal things from me I guess. We tried the long distance relationship but at that time I was at Hollywood Arts and met Jade. We haven't seen or talked to each other until now. I guess now that she's back, she expects us to begin from where we started. But, I haven't seen her in three years and I met someone way better."

I nodded. "Jade?" I mean it was pretty obvious, wasn't it.

"No you, Tori." I looked up in his eyes. "You think I'm better than Julie or Jade?" I was speechless. Here I am jealous that Beck's had better relationships and he chooses me over both of them.

He smiled, nodded. "I mean why wouldn't I, Tori? You're perfect; you have all the qualities I look for in a girl and more. I love everything about you Tori." He stopped and looked at me. "I'm in love with you" he said and I felt my eyes get bigger while my smile boasted.

"I'm in love with you too, Beck" He kissed me, I pecked his cheek and hid in his loving embrace. The hug lasted a while; we put all our love into it. This had to be the best moment of my life; Beck told me he's in love with me. It's a big deal too because it's not typical love, it's real. And when I said it back, I meant every word. I am in love with Beck Oliver.

We continued our walk with silence; we just held hands and smiled. I'm pretty sure we were both happy. Okay, this is a day that nobody can ruin.

"Hey. Hey Beck! Wait up!" Really, her again! We turned around to see Julie.

"Hey Beck! Tori." Beck just smiled and I looked away.

"Uhm Beck. My dad wants us to all meet up together; you know just talk and catch up. Will you? Please!" Julie practically begged.

"I'm not sure, we're leaving in 2…" Beck began but I cut him off. "Beck would love too." I said and he stared at me shocked.

"Great! Thanks Beck!" Julie said flirty and hugged Beck as long as she could. I was laughing inside because Beck didn't even hug back; he actually pulled back and he was still holding my hand. Julie awkwardly stared and ran off.

"Why'd you do that?" Beck asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"But… Not with the way she' s been acting" he said.

"Ya…. But I trust you Beck." I said and he smiled. "I love you." He pulled me in for a hug. "I love you too."

Beck gave me a piggy back all the way to the house. We shared old memories the gang had and laughed; like the time we rode the cupcake to the parade. He told me he was really worried that I went out into the dangerous alley to look for him and Andre. He said even though he was with Jade, he didn't outgrow his crush on me. Beck had a crush on me?

"Beck, you really had a crush on me?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yea, I don't seem like that type, do I?" I shook my head.

"But, you should know I had the hugest crush on you. It took me forever to accept the fact that you were with Jade. And even though I got over you, there were still some feelings there."

He lowered me down when we were in front of the house and faced me. "My feelings never left" I swear my heart just melted. "Awe, Beck!" I pecked him on the lips and we walked inside.

Everyone was home; even Sikowits and Trina. I haven't seen them in forever, especially Sikowits.

"So… Sikowits, where you been? Jade asked.

"With my new lady." He said. Cat giggled. "Robbie's my boyfriend!"

"Yes I know. And it seems like we got Andre and Jade, and Beck and Tori! Wonderful, I knew it!" he said.

"Wait, you knew it?" I asked.

"Of course, everyone knew you and Beck were bound to end up together." I looked at the rest of the gang and they were nodding; even Jade. I guess everyone knew we loved each other but us.

**This chapter's probably not what you expected. Again, I'm extremely sorry for updating late but I want to thank all of you who review and leave amazing comments. Keep reading, it gets good **


	16. Kisses ?

**Hey everyone. I know I take forever to update, sorry ! But here's the new chapter. I was kind of in a rush writing it but I hope you all still like it. Atleast you get to see how evil Julie is. Remember to review and let me know what you think or what I need to do. Blah, blah, blah, lol. **

**Beck's P O V**

I didn't wake up in my bed this morning; it was Tori's but she wasn't here. So, where is she? I got up, stretched and saw her out on the patio. I sneaked behind her and tickled her; of course she jumped.

"You scared me!" she said breathing hard.

I chuckled. "I'm aware" I said and she gave me a lopsided grin.

"Beck, its 12. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she asked.

"Yea… About that, I really don't wanna go and I don't think it's fair to you." I said honestly.

"We've been over this last night, you're going"

I guess if Tori is okay with this, I can go. Plus, I'm pretty sure Julie knows not to mess with me.

I left the beach house around 2, still making sure Tori was okay. When I reached Julie's I got a text from Tori; to my surprise it said _I Trust You, Babe 3_. I smiled to myself and knocked; here goes nothing.

"Beck! Enter!" Julie answered a little too bit ecstatic. I just smiled and waved. "Come on, he's in here."

I stepped out in the back yard and there he was; Julie's dad. "Dad, Beck's here." Julie said.

"Beck. Hello, how are you?" he shook my hand.

"Great. And yourself?"

"Good. I haven't seen you in a while. What happened?" he asked.

I went on to tell him how I enrolled in Hollywood Arts, and just stopped coming down here because there was nothing here for me anymore. He nodded; I guess his way of saying he understands. He told me how he bought some place near Hollywood Arts for him and Julie and they would live together from now on. What happened to her mom though? I guess it was none of my business so I kept quiet. After that he told Julie just to show me around and that's when the visit when wrong. She took me to her room and she locked the door.

"Did you just lock the door?" I asked like it wasn't obvious. She nodded while biting her lip. Did she think that was attractive? I only find it attractive when Tori does it.

"Why?" She shrugged her shoulders; still biting her lip. It was time for me to go. I walked towards the door only to get pushed back on her bed. She climbed on top of me. "Come on Beck! Don't you know I'm the one you want; not Tori. Remember our times together; our talks, our kisses. She tried to kiss me but I finally got her off of me. I unlocked the door and walked out; ignoring her dad's comments.

What is wrong with this girl? She really expects me to leave Tori; well I'm not, I'm in love. When I got back to the house; no one was home. About 20 minutes later, they came back. I was lying on Tori's bed when she walked in the room.

"Beck! I missed you!" She lied down next to me and saw my face.

"What's wrong?" When I sat up and ran my hands down my face, she got up to close the door and sat back next to me. "What happened?" she asked again.

I let out a huge sigh. "Julie tried to kiss me" Tori's eyes got wide but she tried to keep her cool. "But, I didn't let her, I got up and left." Tori nodded and asked me to start from the beginning.

"Okay. So, her dad and I were catching up I guess and then he told Julie to take me on a tour. When she showed me her room, she locked the door, climbed on top of me, and tried to kiss me. She said that she's the one I want. Tori, I promise you I pushed her off." I guess I started rambling cause that's when she shut me up with a kiss.

"Beck calm down, I believe you. Didn't you get my text?" I smiled thinking about it.

"Good, because I'm too in love with you to ruin our relationship." I said before I was engaged in yet another make-out session. I was really enjoying it until Cat walked in giggling.

"What you doing?" she said still giggling.

"Kissing" I said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay continue." We would've continued if it wasn't for Robbie barging in asking if Rex could watch us. We just decided to save the session until later when no one's around.

"So, where did you go?" I asked Tori. I could tell she forgot for a moment.

"Oh. We went to go get something to eat. How was your day except for ….you know?" she asked.

"Uhm, well I found out Julie is staying with her dad from now on and they bought a place near Hollywood Arts. He asked me just to show her around for her first few weeks. But…"

"No, do it. I understand." Tori said and I smiled.

"You're the best." I smiled.

"I know!" she bragged.

"I was just kidding!" I said to make her mad. She frowned, got up and walked away quickly. "Tori, you know I was joking!" I said and she turned back and stuck her tongue out. I got up and tickled her from behind and she started swarming and giggling. She groaned my name and begged me to stop or she wouldn't kiss me for a week. There was no way that was happening so I continued and wound up finding her lips. She groaned and I kissed her; I guess it turned her on because she deepened it which turned me on. So much, I ended up pushing her against the door.

"Beck…weren't..we…supposed…to…finish…this…later?" she moaned in between kisses. I just deepened it more.

"What if someone….opens….the…door?" she asked and I continued but locked the door.

She moaned which only made me press against her more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hands through my hair while I let my hands roam. At our rate it didn't take long until we lost our breath. We leaned our foreheads against each other and stared into each other's eyes. It's funny how I get completely lost by looking in her eyes. She smiled while I brushed my lips against hers. Then someone knocked at the door.

"5 minutes" The voice said who sounded it a lot like Andre.

I completely forgot Sikowitz was suppose to take us to a play and then we were going out for dinner at some fancy restaraunt.

"You forgot didn't you?" Tori asked me and I nodded.

If I was smart, I would've saved this until later because to be honest, I'm really tired. "I gotta get ready, I'll meet you outside." I kissed her before leaving.

When I was dressed I headed to the front. I made sure my hair was in place but my lips still looked swollen. Great! I stepped outside and got keys thrown at me.

"Beck you're driving!" Sikowitz said.

"And.. why can't you?" I asked.

"Long story…" He said. Before I could say anything else he ran to sit in the front.

**Tori's P O V**

Thank God Beck's uncle left us his van because I really didn't want to sit in Sikowitz's cramped car. I was sitting next to Cat all the way in the back. While I was staring at Beck, I'm pretty sure she was staring at Robbie who was still outside. I wondered why Beck was covering his lips until Cat reminded me.

"Are you okay Tori?" She asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Your lips look different. They're like swollen!" she said trying to figure out why. When Jade got in and sat in front of us, Cat asked her too.

"Jade, doesn't Tori's lips look swollen? Cat asked her.

"They're fine Cat, I must have just bitten them" I lied.

"Yea, bitten both of them?" Jade air quoted. She obviously knew.

I don't know what Sikowitz was thinking when he chose this play; it was so boring. I don't know what the concept is, is he even trying to teach us a listen. None of us were paying attention and I sure wasn't. I'm at the far end but I can see Andre dozing off, Jade playing with scissors, Robbie talking to Rex, Cat twirling her hair, Trina's texting right next to me, and Beck's sleeping on my shoulder.

Did I even mention how cute it is to watch Beck sleep? The way he softly breathes and how he flinches in his sleep. Wait, am I creep staring at my boyfriend while he sleeps? I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice the play was over; everyone was clapping. The gang stood up so I gently shook Beck awake. He looked around sleepily as I grabbed his hand and followed the gang.

"So students, how did you all enjoy the play?" Sikowitz asked at the dinner table. We all mumbled different things while Jade blurted "We hated it!"


	17. Missing You !

**I know, I know, I suck right? Im So0o0o0o Sorry I took and take FOREVER to upload but it's not my fault. Blame school and my stupid laptop. K, anyway back to the story. Since I took like a whole lifetime updating I will be updating a long chapter for 19 for you wonderful readers. The next chapter I enjoyed mainly because it's confessions, like the title will say (Corny, right?) Oh, and the things I say may not be true about Beck and Tori in Victorious but I mean it's a fanfiction, lol. Well, I'll try to update faster but I'm gonna be really busy so forgive me now. I love you all 3 Btw, It's my Birthday… Lol, and reviews would be a great present. Ahaha!**

**Beck's P O V**

Sadly, this was our last day in the beach house; RV here I come! It's not all bad, I mean I have my girlfriend coming back with me; someone I didn't come up with. I wonder how everyone's going to react to Tori and I. What could they possibly say? They could say, well what happened to Jade? At least were both happy. There was still one problem; Julie! What am I worried about her for, I mean "whoop-ee" she's coming to our school; oh wait, she tried to kiss me! Just shake it off Beck.

Well, I was packing my clothes in our room even though half of my stuff was in Tori's and half of her stuff was in my room. I went to go return them when I heard screaming coming from about every room.

"What happened?" I asked the girls.

"Robbie lost Rex" Cat said sadly.

"Oh My Gosh! It's so tragic!"Jade said sarcastically. Robbie ran into Cat's arm moping.

"Aw, don't worry Robbie, we'll find him" Tori patted him on the back and walked to me. I put the box down and put my arms around her from behind.

"So Rob, where's the last place you seen him?" I asked. He lifted his head wiping away tears and struggled to speak.

"I.. I..I don't know!" He moped. Then all of sudden Trina screamed. We all looked and stared at her.

"What!" Tori yelled scared.

"What's this doing in my bag?" she said holding up Rex.

"Rex!" Robbie yelled and stole the puppet from Trina. "Thief!" he accused Trina.

"Did not!" she mocked.

"Who cares! At least you found him now get out!" Jade yelled.

Tori gave me my stuff and we headed to my room so I could finish packing. When I finished we layed down, her head on my chest and my arm around her; just the way I liked it. With the addition of her tracing the patterns on my hands.

"Did you have a good break?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "The best! All because of you though!"

"I know!" I bragged and punched me. "Owww!" I faked in pain.

"Oh My Gosh, Beck I'm so sorry!" she sat up to check on me. "Gotchu!" I said and she punched me again repeatedly. I grabbed her hands so she couldn't do anything and she gave me a devious smile. I gave her the same one back and smooched my lips together. She got the message and leaned down to kiss me. After a few kisses, a little tongue, me brushing my lips against hers, she smiled and lied right back in my embrace. I pecked her forehead and just lay there thinking; thinking about our past and future.

Is it too quick for me to say Tori is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with? It probably is but that's how I honestly feel at this time. I'm not even sure if I felt that way with Jade; probably did but those feelings are way gone. I swear I don't know how all those boys broke Tori's heart; Ryder and Stephen. Are they crazy? This girl is absolutely amazing which is why I'm in love with her. I don't even know why I got myself caught up in the whole how will people react to us thing. I honestly don't care what they say at all because Tori is one of the greatest things in my life right now. Probably too quick to say that too but in this moment, I can't deny anything.

Yesterday Tori told me she was a creep because she was watching me sleep. With any other girl I'd probably be creeped out but I didn't care when it came to Tori; probably because I'm watching her sleep now. She said I was cute but she's beautiful. I think it's cute how she snuggles all closely and has this firm grip on my shirt; well the times when I have one on. It does as if she thinks I'm gonna leave her but that's not happening.

There was a knock at the door after a couple minutes passed.

"Hey! I just need… " I quieted Andre pointing to Tori.

"Ohhh. Sorry!" he whispered tip-toeing to grab some boxes. I chuckled at the sight of him and about a while later I was out.

**Tori's P O V**

I can't believe we're leaving this beautiful beach house today. I really don't wanna go back; I just wanna stay and forget about school. Plus, I still gotta deal with this whole Julie stuff. She better not mess with me, especially Beck! If I hear one story about how she tried to make a move on him, I'm getting Jade to destroy her physically.

Speaking of Jade, it seems as if this trip has changed her for the better. Not only is she totally cool with me for dating Beck, but she's actually nicer; not just to me but to everyone. I remember the other day on the beach this girl was hitting on Andre but Jade actually kept her cool and decided to trust her boyfriend; something she never did with Beck. Shockingly Jade was even nice to give up the front seat in Sikowits cramped car. Of course she gave it up to Andre though.

So here Cat and I go again sitting on our boyfriend's lap. One day, I gotta remind myself to thank Jade. If it wasn't for her sitting in the front, I would've never got to sit on Beck's lap and our whole relationship would never exist. Thank You Jade!

"What you thinking about?" Beck asked. Wow! Is he that good, he can tell when I'm in thought?

"Stuff" I replied leaning back against his chest to look at him.

"Me?" he asked and I nodded. I could stare at him forever; he's just so ugh! I sound like a little girl who has a crush on some famous celebrity with the perfect features. I still don't get why I do it when Beck is all mine anyway.

"Good stuff?" he asked hopefully and I nodded with a smile.

I don't know when I dozed off but when I woke up we were close to home. Why does it always take a short amount of time traveling home than there? Anh, who cares? I'm home! Just one problem though I didn't want to leave Beck. I wanted him to be right next to me in bed like we have been for the past week. He ended up making it up to me though. When Sikowits pulled up at my house, Beck carried my bags up to the door. He pulled me into a loving hug and whispered those three words; I love you.

"I Love You Too, Beck! Thanks for a great Spring Break!" I whispered back.

When we pulled apart we smiled and he kissed me gently. Except for when Beck and I only mean to plant one kiss, it turns into more. The hardest part was letting go of his hand; I was acting like I would never see him again. Well I mean… Come on! Monday is two days away!

Felt good waking up in my own bed; except it would feel even better if Beck was next to me. This is actually the first day I've seen my parents since the trip. They were happy to see me; Trina on the other hand… not so much. I was eating breakfast with my parents when Trina came skipping down.

"Guess what? Mom, Dad!" she was really happy for some reason.

"Tori has a boyfriend!" they both stared at me with interest. I'm not that type of girl who's afraid to tell their parents.

"Uhm. Yup!" I continued eating my bacon.

"Who is it Tor? Someone you met on your trip?" my mom sounded curious.

I was about to speak up when Trina cut me off. "It's Beck!" was Trina trying to get at something because it wasn't working; if anything my parents were happy.

"Is this true, Tori?" my dad asked. I nodded.

"Awe. That's so sweet! You two did seem to have some type of connection" my mom awed.

What connection did everyone see that me and Beck didn't? "Wait… Didn't Beck date your friend? What happened to her?" my dad asked.

"Oh. Jade goes out with Andre now. And Cat goes out with Robbie." I filled my parents end. "And that leaves Trina with nobody!" I smirked at her. That's what she gets for trying to put me on blast.

"Well.. Im happy for you Tori. Just remind Beck…" I looked at my dad curiously. "I'm a cop!" I chuckled. "K, Dad!"

**Beck's P O V**

I was staring at the ceiling for the past forever. I guess the ceiling was getting kind of boring because that's when my eyes landed on something else. It was laying on the floor and I just had to know what it was so I got up, grabbed and lied right back down. Guess what it was? It was the sweater I wore Tori's first day of Hollywood Arts; the one that got stained by coffee and never came out. Who would've thought I'd end up dating the girl that spilled coffee on me. Alright.. it's true… I did feel a spark when I looked into her eyes and I did feel a connection when we kissed. Most people thought Tori kissed me to get revenge on Jade but she didn't… she told me herself. Tori said she felt horrible kissing me when I was dating Jade. She said she couldn't help it though; I was just too attractive.

Tori and I actually found out a lot about eachother during our trip. So far, I've learned that…

Her name was Tori Marie Vega. She's 16 and her favorite color is purple. She didn't take singing seriously but ever since the showcase; it's become her passion. She wants to be a singer or an actress when she grows up. She's outgoing, funny, smart, bubbly, and lazy. Oh ya, did I mention beautiful? Wait… did I mention a great kisser? She doesn't really trust a lot of people "boyfriend wise" because of her previous relationships. She's really fun to be around and she loves to have a good time. Yup.. That's my girlfriend.

So we all know; Tori's learning how to trust me, right? I remember telling her she didn't have to worry about me leaving her or cheating on her. I'm tired of seeing her think she's found the one and they leave her. That stops with me. I also remember our intense make-out session that night. I did say she was a great kisser, right?

Our relationship is not filled with just kissing… trust me. We have our breaths and we really do talk and become even closer. It's just that when we do kiss, we get caught up in it. Well… atleast I do. Ugh! All this thinking of her is making me miss her more.

**Tori's P O V**

Who came up with the rule that Spring Break only lasts a week? Worst rule ever! I want to go home. Yup, that's right, I'm back to school; hello Hollywood Arts. I was at my locker shoving my books in like always when someone leaned on the locker next to mine. Combat boots, jeans, tank, shirt, and a flirty smirk… now I remembered why I wanted to come to school.

"Beck!" I dropped my books and jumped as he picked me up into a hug.

He held me tight and whispered something to me. "I missed you, babe!"

I smiled. "I missed you too!" I blushed and chuckled as he trailed kisses up my neck and planted one on the lips. We stared into each other's eyes. "I've missed your kisses too." He said and I smiled. I gave him one but long, sweet kiss. "Better?" I asked. He just smiled and pulled me into another hug… until it was interrupted.

This girl was struggling and dropped all her books and her bags. "Ugh! Can someone please help me?" We saw the mess on the floor so Beck let me down and we both helped her.

"Here you go." I said standing up to meet her face. When I gave her one good look I regretted picking up those books.

"Oh… Tori, Beck! I didn't even know that was you." She lied. She broke up our moment on purpose. I watched her as she opened up the locker next to mines.

"So… your locker is right next to mine? Great!" I said sarcastically.

"This is yours? Great! Now, we can become even closer!" she smiled and I ignored her comment.

"Uhm Beck… Can you direct me to the black box theatre?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"Well.. Tori and I are headed there now, so just follow us" he said.

Splendid! Julie has the locker right next to mine and we have the same schedule! Wooo! Beck has the same schedule as me too! Oh God..

**Oh ya, one more thing! I'm running out of ideas so feel free to send me any (maybe devious plans by Julie?) I promise you will get recognized. Thanks and check out the next chapter soon…**


	18. Confessions !

**Beck's P O V **

This weekend my aunt is having a party. Since my mom's going, it's only right for me to show up. Shockingly, my mom asked me to bring Tori. She never asked me to invite Jade to these things; oh wait.. Jade was evil then.

Tori was a little hesitant at first. She didn't know how my family would react to her. But… I have a feeling they'll love her just like I do. This was a great way for Tori to get to know me more since she feel likes she doesn't.

**Julie P O V**

My whole plan of breaking Beck and Tori up is not working! Beck doesn't even give me the time of day; no attention at all. Of course he did what he said by showing me around for my first few days but that's it. He doesn't seem to want to catch up; all he wants to do is be with Tori. Tori! Tori! Tori! I hate that girl! She stole Beck from me and I bet you Beck doesn't even want her!

I have to come up with some type of plan to break them up; something that makes Beck look like a cheater. That way, Tori will never talk to him again! And then, they'll break up and I'll make move. Perfect!

**Beck's P O V**

My family was a little surprised to see me bring a girl that wasn't Jade. They were kinda scared too which was kind of funny because Tori is the complete opposite of Jade. I introduced her to everybody and instantly she fit right in. They learned that Tori is so sweet and polite and she was perfect for me. I couldn't agree more. My cousin's Alyssa and Nicky loved Tori too; so much they stole her from me basically half the night. I was sitting down watching Tori dance with them and twirl them around. That's when my aunt came and sat next to me.

"It's so good to see you again Beck! I missed you." she said.

"I miss seeing you everyday too" she chuckled and I could tell she was trying to figure out what my eyes were glued on. I guess she figured it out cause that's when she asked.

"Tell me about her?" I looked at her for a minute but continued.

"Okay, well she spilled her coffee on me her first day, on her second day we kissed. We've starred in a play together as the leads. She's just so helpful, she helps anybody she can, she even helped me and Jade get back together once, and she went out of her way to get me my job back that she lost for me. I don't know… I did have feelings for her when I was with Jade but I could never leave Jade. I've seen her heart broken so many times and I know it hurts, she just hides her pain and she always keeps a smile on her face. I'm honestly in love with her." My aunt smiled at me.

We talked a little more about Tori and basically what I was up to. I loved talking to my aunt, I always have. She cares so much for me and she always gives great advice. The best advice so far she's given to me was….

_"Then never let her go!"_ she said about Tori after what I told her.

A little after my aunt walked away, Tori came over and sat on the arm of my chair. "What u thinking about?" she asked.

"Something my aunt just told me." I said and Tori looked at me shyly.

"Was what she said about me?" When I didn't say anything Tori started panicking.

"Oh my gosh, she doesn't like me.. Does she? Ugh! This is just great... I try to make a good first impression and I fail. I'm sorry Beck..." Through all her rambling I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why are you laughing Beck? This is horrible! How am I supposed to be your girlfriend when your family doesn't even like me?" I grabbed her hands.

"Tor, calm down! My aunt loves you. My family thinks your great" I reassured her.

"They do?" she asked, her voice lowering. I pulled her next to me so she could sit on my lap.

"Yes. And I wouldn't care if they didn't because I'm too in love with you to care." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Awe, Beck!" She put her hand on my cheek and kissed me once gently. "But wait! Why'd you let me go off like that?" She asked and I smiled guilty.

"Because it's funny to see you panic" I said laughing and she hit me. "Beck!" she whined.

"Oouch! So much abuse!" I chuckled. "You deserve it!" She said laughing too.

"But.. I love you." She smiled. "I love you too" Our lips were about to meet when my cousins came over pointing and singing the kissing song. Reminds me of Cat! Tori blushed and I chuckled.

I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder and ran with her through the house until I found an empty room; my cousins lost us about halfway.

"What's this room?" Tori asked noticing the sports decorated theme.

"This was my old room when I use to stay here" I said taking in my old room.

"You stayed here? I thought you stayed down the shore?" Tori was confused. I chuckled.

"I stayed at the shore in the summer. I stayed here for most of my childhood because my mom was busy fighting to get full custody of me. When my mom and dad divorced, he left and he wanted me but I only wanted my mom, I never wanted to see him again; he never supported me in what I did" Tori looked at me with regret and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Beck. I would've never asked you if I knew it was personal" she buried and shook her head in disbelief.

"It's fine Tori. Just don't tell anyone, you're the only one that knows." Her head shot up, she pointed to herself.

"Me?" She asked. I smiled. "Yes you. You're the only one that knows, not even Jade." I could tell Tori was shocked she was the only one that knew my "big secret". I've been together with Jade for 2 years and I haven't told her anything that personal. It only took me 2 weeks to tell Tori. That says something about my feelings for her, well it did only take me 2 weeks to fall in love with her.

I watched Tori look around my room filled with sport props and pictures of me. I just followed behind her closely. When she got to the door she fiddled with it trying to get it open. She turned around and I could tell she was upset with herself because her voice had an aggravated but worried pitch to it and she started panting.

"Beck.. Don't you think we should go? Your mom's probably look..." That's all she could get out before my lips crashed against hers.

"Beck!" She whispered. "Shh!" I quieted her. After a few kisses she calmed down and lost herself and went all in. It's amazing how Tori can feel a kiss and put so much energy into it. I grabbed her face with both hands while she wrapped my arms around my neck. I really don't know how but we somehow stumbled towards the bed and I lowered her down; not once breaking the kiss. _Bad thing about kissing though… you lose your breath_. I continued brushing my lips against her and kissed her neck and collarbone.

"You feel better now?" I asked looking into her eyes. She smiled and let out a quick giggle, then nodded. I pecked her once more. "Good, let's get outta here" I held her hand and as we walked down the hall towards the steps someone called her name.

"Tor-we, will you tuck me in?" Alyssa asked.

**Tori's P O V**

"Tori, do you love cousin Beck?" Alyssa asked as I braided her hair.

"Yeah I do, very much" I said.

"Good… because he loves you a lot!" Alyssa said.

"Oh does he now?" Even though Tori knew it maybe she could find out something new. The girl nodded confidently.

"He told mommy that you mean the world to him; so much to him and he never wants to lose you" Whether these words were true or not, Tori was taken away. When she was finished braiding the girl's hair, she tucked her in.

"Tori?" "Yes, Alyssa?" Tori asked leaning on the door frame. "Promise me whatever happens between you two that you'll always love and be there for each other?" You know for a 6 year old these promises were pretty big. But Tori had already said that she loved Beck and would always be by his side.

"I promise." Tori vowed.

"I promise to" A voice came from behind her grabbing her waist making her jump. She turned around and smiled. Alyssa smiled as well. She really loved cousin Beck and loved to see him happy. "Goodnight lovebirds."

When Tori and Beck got downstairs, they said their goodbyes and waited for Beck's mom outside on the porch. Tori left with a happy feeling that made her all tingly. Everyone hugged her and welcomed her back next time. She even left with a message from Beck's aunt saying she was a special girl because her nephew had never felt that way about a girl before.

"Beck how much of me and Alyssa's conversation did you hear?" Tori asked.

"Only the part I promised to, why?" Beck asked.

"Well, I heard some things, just wanted to know if it was true." Tori said leaving Beck thinking. He knew he confessed a lot tonight but he didn't remember saying anything bad about Tori.

"Things like?" He looked kind of scared of what Tori had to say.

"Beck, do I really mean the world to you?" Tori looked up slowly. Beck chuckled.

"You heard my conversation with my aunt?" He asked.

"No. Alyssa heard and told me." They both laughed at how noisy the girl was.

"Well to answer your question. Yes, yes you do." Tori didn't know what to say, she was speechless. All she could do was blush uncontrollably. She hugged Beck and whispered in his ear. When she pulled back she held both of his hands.

"You're the greatest thing that ever walked into my life Beck. I never want to lose you either. Beck smiled at what he just heard and what he earlier said. Neither of them could explain what was going through their minds. It was like they got married and already read their vows. But married or not they meant every word; well I mean they were in love with each other since day one.


	19. See You Soon !

**Hey everybody! Okay, so today I actually had a break from everything so I wrote and wrote and wrote. I wrote so much I actually put up 2 chapters for you. I also wanna take time to thank all of you who reviewed 18-19. Since I won't be doing all … I just want you to know I can't thank you all enough. **

**Kathy 0518- Ikr. Lol, I thought it'd be cute if I added kids.**

**americanhoney139- Thank You! & idk who Jade will help out. She helps out someone in this chapter a lil.**

**BigStuOU- Thank you so much! Glad you like my story.**

**Ruby C- Thanks… I love Bori and would love to see them together. & I just might your idea. **

**AsherLynn- Thank You! I hate Julie too but every story needs a little tension. Lol**

**Itsmaikai- Lol. Thank You! I'll try to update faster.**

**College6Jazz- Thanks so much. & nice idea. Might just use it too.**

**It's rose hun- Thanks! And yes Julie will do something evil.**

**anon- Thank! & I'm still deciding whether their relationship will be more intense. It probably will though. & nice idea**

**Wish I could thank you all but that's a lot. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's really cheesy but it's sweet I think. At the end it's based on a movie. Review and tell me what movie and I'll let you know who guesses right. Enjoy! **

**Jade's P O V**

This day couldn't go by any slower. Sad part about it, I gotta eat lunch alone. Well I mean I could sit with these other losers but that would make me look like one. Sinjin wanted me to sit next to him; was he crazy, Ew! So my boyfriend has been working on this amazing song; he asked me to sing backup too! Usually it was always Tori but now I'm actually pumped to sing with him. I love him. Tori's studying for some major test and Beck is well I don't know where he is. Cat's selling coupons and Robbie's actually helping her. Since I'm 100% normal; I'll sit here and eat alone.

"Hey Jade!" So much for being alone I mumbled as Julie sat next to me.

"What do you want?" You couldn't pay me to be nice to this girl. She really tries everything to break Beck and Tori up. Tori is my friend; yea I know I said friend and Beck is my ex and no one will stop him or her from being happy. They deserve each other. Wow, what's wrong with me, did I just say that?

"Calm down Jade, just want to eat lunch with you." She said.

After about forever of silence and chewing she spoke up.

"So, where's everybody? Beck? Tori?" she asked. Is he really always on her mind?

"I don't know. Why?" I asked quite irritated.

"Just asking. Doesn't it bother you… that they're together?" she asked hesitantly. This girl is obsessed.

"No, why?" I asked trying to understand what the point of this was all about.

"Oh, I don't know.. I mean if I saw my ex dating a girl I hated… I'd be pretty mad, jealous in fact. You spent two years loving him and just for it to be taken away doesn't make you furiated?" I really don't know what stopped me from slapping this girl across her face. It's time she gets over Beck because he's completely in love; trust me I can tell. I haven't seen him so happy than our first couple months. Julie will not ruin their relationship and she won't get me to either because like I said no one will stop them from being happy.

"No… But you wanna know what's making me furiated? You!" I said without any hesitation. I stood up angrily and point in her face. Pointing is bad? Oh Well!

"Look Julie… I know your games. I can read right past you, in fact I've been you before. It's not worth it; can't you see Beck doesn't want you; all he thinks about is Tori. They're happy! Leave them alone. And help me god… If I hear one more thing about you doing this or trying to do this, I will physically destroy you. K? Now do me a favor, look over there…"

I could see Julie was really scared but kind of mad. She crossed her arms like some toddler who can't get there way. What I told her to point to made her even more agitated… Beck was sitting against a tree with Tori on his lap; clearly still trying to study while Beck pecked her occasionally.

"There's nothing in the world you can do to break them apart and If you succeed; which you won't.. they'll always find some way to get back together. K? Now do me one more favor… Throw my trash out." I said while pushing forth my salad at her and walked away.

Now that that's done; time to find my boyfriend!

**Tori's P O V**

" Babe! You're gonna do fine. You know this stuff, here let's see." Beck grabbed the paper and looked at it as if it was in another language. It was actually kinda funny.

I chuckled as he read me some questions. My hand shot up instantly. "I know this! Don't tell me!" My answer sounded like it made sense at first but then again, I'm still stressing. "That is... Correct!" Pheew he scared me for a minute.

"Yes!" We high-fived each other just as the bell rang.

Whoops! There goes my confidence. Beck walked me to class almost having to push me forward each step. When we reached the door, he embraced me in a hug and I swear I felt sparks. I don't know why but every time we hug, I just melt and relax in his arms. And when he whispers against my skin; the goose bumps come.

"You'll do great. Stop worrying, Okay?" I would've of responded if I didn't get lost in his eyes or his comforting words. I nodded as he kissed me.

Here goes nothing! My name… Oh my gosh what's my name? My name! I forgot my own name!

"Tori, good luck!" Julie whispered to me. Ugh! Forgot about her! She wanted to take the same class I did. Did I mention how much I hate her. Tori focus! Oh my gosh… Tori! That's my name.

Okay... First question... Oh my gosh.. This was the last question Beck read me.. Aww Beck... I miss him; I just wanna be next to him. Ugh! Wait.. Tori! Man! I have a low intension span.

Of course I finished the test with 1 minute to spare.. Busy thinking about well you know different things. "Okay class, I'll be posting your grades on the class website this evening. Now leave" Isn't he a nice teacher? Ha! More like the strictest.

I walked to my locker… alone deep in thought trying to figure out how I did. I needed to pass; it was the only way to get into advanced vocal! If I was smart, I'd pay attention and avoid walking into people.

"Watch where you're going Tori!" Ugh. Does this girl stalk my life? Just shut up Tori and apologize.

"Sorry, Julie!" On the other hand why should I apologize… she's the one trying to steal my boyfriend! Wow I sound like Jade.

I walked home in silence just thinking. Not about the test anymore; it was about Beck. A week ago… the day after the party, Beck told me he got a part in a huge movie. It wasn't like a big role but it was worth it; who knows what could come out of it. I was so happy for him because I knew how much he wanted it. The only thing that made me said was the fact that he had to go out of town for three weeks. Three weeks! How can I go that long without him? Anyway that's why he couldn't take me home; he had to go home to pack because his flight was tomorrow. _Tomorrow!_

**Tori's P O V**

Oh My Gosh, no one can put me in a bad mood. In fact I'm gonna run around my house like an idiot screaming. Yup … That's right; Tori Vega got a perfect score on the vocal exam. What do I do? Who do I tell? No one's home…. Beck! But I don't want to just call… I'll go to his house; I mean why not I feel like running anyway.

Okay maybe calling wasn't such a bad idea because I look like a complete idiot outside in the rain in my pajamas and boots. Wait… Since when does it rain in L.A.! Ugh, my life was good until now. You know it's a good thing Beck doesn't live far because trust me I would've turned back a long time ago. Deep in my thoughts a roar of thunder shook me. Really thunder anything else you got for me? I should've shut up because a flash a lightning came and then all of a sudden it down poured. Could've just called Tori!

I think I see Beck's RV.. Yes! I knocked on the door, coldly waiting for my boyfriend to open the door. Come on Beck... don't have me waiting; I'm freezing out here! But you know what my stupid self did when he opened the door? I just sat in the pouring rain staring at the appearance. Beck was shirtless! Shirtless! Act like you don't care if you want but when I see my boyfriend shirtless; I feel like I start to drool.

"Babe, what are you doing here? Get in here." He brought me inside and gave me a towel. Ugh Beck... I don't want a towel; I want you to wrap your arms around me so I can hide and just melt in your warmth right next to those abs! I would never tell him that though.

I sat on the bed shivering and shaking like crazy. I really didn't pay any mind to my coldness because I was really excited to tell Beck my news. He came to me and wrapped a blanket around me and brought me closer to him. He spoke up when I stopped shaking a little.

"So… why did you here walk here in the pouring rain?" He asked.

"Well… when I left my house it wasn't raining and then all of sudden…Boom!" I said as he chuckled.

"But.. The real reason why I'm here is to tell you… That I got a perfect score on the exam" I said with a big smile. He looked at me in amazement.

"Congrats, Tor! I knew you could do it!" Beck said embracing me in a hug.

"Why couldn't you just call to tell me this though?" he asked.

"Oh. Well I wanted to see you but I guess you don't feel the same way" I said sad like walking towards the door. It was just a test to see if he'd chase after me.

"Tor!" he whined as I was walking out the door. I could have just stayed inside all dry and stuff but no my stupid self wanted to play around and walk outside.

I turned back slightly to see Beck walking towards me so I walked faster and he ran. Obviously he's faster than me so he picked me up and ran towards the door. When he let me down I ran away again. I would regret getting sick later but this was actually kinda fun. I hid behind the back of his RV and just listened to him carry on.

"Tor, I wanna go inside. And I want you to come with me." After I never came out he continued and dropped the bomb... those 5 words; "If you really loved me... you would come out of your hiding spot!"

Ugh! Beck, couldn't you just play along. He knows I love him so of course he would say that. Ha! Little did he know I had a comeback.

"And… If you really loved me you would come find me!" Only problem was now he could follow my voice. I heard his footsteps so I tip-toed my way to the front of the RV. That whole time we were following each other around the RV and at the corner I turned back to slam right into him. I looked up at him and his lips were crushed against mine. You know for someone who wanted to go inside a minute ago.. he wasn't acting like it.

No matter how disgusting and wet I felt with my clothes stuck against me… nothing beats this kiss in the rain. He slammed me against the cold metal and let his tongue do the work. I know this might sound a little childish but I've always wanted to kiss a boy in the rain and I finally got it. The great part about it was that it was with a boy I truly loved.

"You found me" I said biting my lip. I knew Beck liked that.

"Only because I love you." He said and I kissed him.

No point of going home now, right? Beck gave me a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt that managed not to droop. When we went in his actual house to throw our wet ones in the dryer; we got stopped by his mother.

"Tori! What brings you around?" she said as she embraced me in a hug.

"Know what? Doesn't Matter! Beck I need you to watch Alyssa and Nicky for me. Late shift at work… I'll see you in the morning and then I'll drop you off at the airport." She said obviously in a rush giving Beck a peck on the cheek and leaving.

"Lovebirds! What shall we do first?" Alyssa said breaking up me and Beck's hands to stand in the middle. Well, I'm in for a long night.

**Beck's POV**

I don't think I've ever been so tired. These kids have just a little too much energy. Half the night was spent chasing them around in a fun game of tag and the other half was spent giving Alyssa piggy-back rides through the house. Same for Tori; Nicky thought a piggy back would be nice too. Speaking of Nicky, he takes forever to fall asleep. I took him upstairs to the guest room which was my old room, I showed him his favorite picture book and after basically an hour with him, I finally got back downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Tori and Alyssa had fallen asleep. She had her arm wrapped around Tori and her finger in her mouth. I put a blanket on top of them but Tori must have felt it because she stirred. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Go back to sleep babe." I told her. She grabbed my chin and brought it forward for a kiss. She grabbed my hand so that I could sit next to her. I wrapped the blanket around all of us as she leant her head on my chest. A perfect moment.

It actually turned out to be an amazing night. I got to spend it with my favorite people; my cousins and my girlfriend. I really don't know how Tori feels about me leaving. When I told her I'd be gone for three weeks; she was shocked but she was happy for me. You know it's really hard to leave someone you spend every day with. I tried not to think about it that much but then Tori looked up at me with tear in her eyes.

"Tori, please don't cry!" I tried to sooth her.

"You're gonna be gone for three weeks, Beck." She said.

"I know. I know. But there might be some longer than this Tor." I hated to see Tori cry… it was hard.

Some people might not understand why it's hard for us because it's only three weeks. Thing is… Every since me and Tori have gone out; we've been inseparable… literally glued to each other. She's my best friend and I'm hers. We tell each other everything and to be away from each other is just… Ugh! If I can't stand being apart from her for a day; imagine three weeks!

She let out a sigh and I wiped away a tear from her cheek with my thumb. She lied her head back down on my chest.

"Don't cry… okay? Just go back to sleep. Everything's gonna be fine." I rubbed her back as I lied my head on top of hers and pecked it.

**Tori's P O V**

It's time… time for him to leave. My boyfriend's gonna be away for three weeks and it's not like I can contact him. There will be no phone, no computer; that meant no calls, texts, or emails. Nothing!

I went with him and his mom to drop him off at the airport and to watch him fly off for three weeks. His mom went to go make sure everything with the flight was well so that left us some time alone. Soon as she left he pulled me in a tight hug.

"Here." I said handing him an envelope. "Who says we can't be old fashioned and write letters." I said as he chuckled. "Read it when I'm gone… And write me back." She said and I could see the tears forming in her eyes again.

"Trust me the hardest part is leaving you, Tor." Just then Ms. Oliver came back with the ticket.

"Well everything's set. I want you to have a safe flight and I'll see you in three weeks. Okay?" He nodded and gave her a hug as she pecked him.

He stared at us one more time and started to walk off. Within four steps, he turned back around and ran towards me to give me a kiss and one more hug. "I'll see you soon, Tor." He said.

"I'll see you soon Beck." I said and saw him smile backing up again.


	20. Being Without You !

**Hello! So.. It's been like almost a month since I've updated and I'm so sorry. I've been really really busy with my schoolwork and projects. Tell me how teachers give you all these projects when school's are about to end? Lol, I don't get it. But anyway… here's Chapter 21! I think it's kind of long… I was gonna cut it but I've realized I've kept you all waiting enough! Oh ya.. I'm almost up to 100 reviews! Woooh! I'm so happy about that because I never expected getting pass 20. Seriously! Well.. Read… Enjoy! Comment… Bye!**

**Also.. I got a message and it seems as if someone has been copying my story and making it their own on YouTube. So.. tell me if you guys see it on Youtube. If so I might have to stop writing and I'll figure out another way for you all to read. But.. for now...**

**Btw.. When we last left off Beck left to shoot a movie for 3 weeks and there's no way him and Tori can contact each other.**

**Beck's P O V**

I've never been the one to turn down a movie offer but I just can't get over the fact I left her. I'm doing good though.. it's been 1 week. 1 down 2 to go! I'd rather not rush my time here either but a day without her is just ugh! I can't take it. When I was on the plane I read her letter…

_Dear Beck,_

_ Can you believe it… 2 weeks! That's all it took for me to finally realize I was in love with you which is why it's so hard to be away from you. Away from you for 3 weeks… That's a big deal when you feel like you can't live without a person. While your gone… just promise me you'll tell me everything. I wanna know what you're doing. Then I'll feel like your with me.. and as soon as you know it.. I'll see you again!_

_Love, Tori_

It wasn't long but it was enough for me to wanna get off the plane. You know how you ask somebody if they want you to go and they say yes… well that's what Tori did and I wish she didn't. I mean sure I wanna chase my dreams but it means I'll have to leave her behind.

_Dear Tori,_

_ It took us 2 week to realize our love but it only took me a second to realize I can't be without you. I promise I'll write as much as I can and I promise I'll tell you everything. We've already started filming. I've even moved up to a bigger role… it doesn't affect my time here though… thank God! It's great except for the fact there's no use of phones. I would die to hear your voice… matter fact to see you! Just know.. I miss you so much!_

_Love, Beck_

**Tori's P O V**

That was the letter I got from Beck. Short yet so sweet. I miss him so much; It's just not the same without him. School is just so long when you have no one to talk to, hold your hand, lean your head on, hug you, kiss you. It's just not the same. I try spending time with the gang but face it they're all in love. Yesterday, I went with Cat and Robbie to Nozu and half the time they just made out. They "Eskimo kissed" too! Honestly I'm so happy for them but I hope me and Beck aren't like this. Because when Beck's around I really don't pay attention to anything; it's just me and him.

Today after school, I spent time with Andre and Jade in the studio. It's actually nice to see Jade working with Andre; It's been a while since I was in her shoes. This is a song they actually wrote together and so far it's a hit. They're gonna perform it soon at his next showcase, Hollywood Arts end of school party.

The good thing was, was that Andre and Jade don't nearly do the same things as Cat and Robbie do. When they say they're gonna practice, they actually practice. You can definitely tell Andre's in love just by the way he looks at her. Seems as if his wonky-ness never wore off. You can see it on Jade's face too because she looks at him just like she used to look at Beck. Gosh! Every time I say his name… I wanna cry.

**Julie's P O V**

Alright now that Beck's gone it's time to do Plan 1; make Tori second guess herself.

"Hey Tori!" I said sitting next to her at lunch.

"Oh. It's you. Hi" she said and I could tell I wasn't wanted.

"Awe is someone sad because their boyfriend's gone" she went to speak but I cut her off. "Well it's not like he wasn't gonna leave you anyway. I keep trying to tell you Tori.. Beck doesn't want you!"

"Shutup!" she yelled.

"Don't get mad at the truth. Beck's gonna be running back to me as soon as you know it." I said.

"Beck loves me!" She exclaimed.

"Ha! You listened to that lie. Don't all boys say they love you or they're in love with you but they still leave you! Looks like that's happened to you a lot Tori" I could see that made her mad.

"Listen to me Julie! Oh my gosh ... I can't believe I'm actually putting up with you. But listen ... Beck loves me ... Matter fact he's in love with me and I'm in love with him. And nothing you can say or do will break us apart. Got it?"

I got admit.. I was actually kinda mad because this is the second time I heard they're in love with each other.. I just really don't wanna hear it. The only thing left for me to do is lie.

"Now you listen to me" I said and she sighed. "Beck told me the same thing! He said he loved me and he would never leave me. I know it seems like a lie since we haven't seen each other in a while but it's true. .. He promised me! And we all know Beck doesn't break his promises." Wow.. for improvising on the spot.. I'm impressed with my lies. I guess Tori couldn't read through them because she shook her head and stormed past me. I'd say Plan 1 completed!

**Jade's P O V**

I was at my locker with Andre when Tori stormed past. Andre called her name but she just kept walking; obviously mad. I knew she was just in the cafeteria so I glanced and saw Julie with a huge smirk on her face.

"You go check on Tori and I'll deal with her." I told Andre. He just sat there and smiled at me.

"Stop staring and get to it" I nudged him.

"It's just I've never seen you like this... especially trying to help Tori." he said.

"Well... A person can change right?" I said and again he had the big smile. It made me giggle. "Stop with the huge grin Harris and check on Tori!"

"Right!" He said coming back to his senses. Time to go slap some sense into this girl; even though that probably wouldn't even help considering how stupid and slow she actually is.

"Oh.. Hey Ja..." That was her innocent but guilty voice.

"Don't hey Jade me! Didn't I say stay away from Tori? Yet you still bother her. Stop!" I was this close to destroying her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jade. All I did was try to help Tori out by telling her the truth." She said.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" I asked.

"Beck told us the same thing... You know he's in love... Never wants to lose you stuff." This girl is like beyond crazy and stupid enough to think I believe her.

"Your such a liar! Wanna know how I know your lying? Because Beck never even told me that and we've been together longer than your crappy relationship. He might of said in love like he's said to me but that's about it... Plus.. Who in their right mind would be in love with you?" I know that last part might have sounded harsh but she deserved to hear it because she doesn't listen.

When I was done with her, it actually made me think of how Beck and I's relationship spiraled down. I never once heard him tell me he never wanted to lose me. We always shared how we were in love with one another but we never got to losing one another. I guess that's my fault because I never made Beck think that. That's why I'm determined to change so I can make this relationship between Andre and I work. I'm not gonna turn into Tori and Cat and act all nice or sweet. I still love scissors and blood and death but maybe just maybe I could be a little nice. Just a little.. so nobody better push it!

**Andre's P O V**

This is actually the first time I've seen Jade try to help Tori. Jade! The one who hated Tori Vega and would do anything to get rid of her! Every since, we've gone out she's been a totally different person; so nic , so sweet, so caring, so not Jade! But hey.. like she said right? A person can change.

"Tori! Tori!" I basically checked everywhere she could be. Oh.. Wait! Janitor's Closet! I walked, opened the door and there she was.

"Tori! What are you doing?" I stared at her.

"Cutting a trashcan! Why?" She said not looking up.

"Well .. For one.. This is more of Jade's type of thing." I said taking the scissors out her hand; she pouted.

"Andre! Come on.. I'm depressed!" She whined.

"That's why I'm here. Tori you're better than this." I told her.

"I know. I know! But..." She started.

"But... what?" I said sitting down next to her.

"It's just Julie. Ugh.. She gets under my skin. She just can't accept the fact that I'm with Beck. She would do or in this case say anything to break us up." I could tell Tori was and still is stressed about this whole Julie thing.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"Ugh! What doesn't she say? She was saying how Beck is lying when he tells me he's in love with me because he told her the same thing. That Beck told her that no matter what happened.. He didn't wanna lose her" Well.. Dang! I think I officially hate this girl.

"And.. Do you believe that Tori?" I asked her.

"Well... No. No I don't!" She said confidently.

"Then why do you let it bother you?" I was confused.

"I don't know! I know what Beck thinks about me and how he feels about me but it's the thing she says sometimes that make a person think twice." Ah. Now I understand.

"Look Tori... I've known Beck for a while and when I tell you that boy is head over heels.. I mean it. You mean so much to him.. So don't let Julie tell you otherwise. For all you know she could be lying.. Which I have a strong feeling she is" I was pondering when Tori embraced me in a hug.

"Thanks Andre. You always know how to cheer me up" she said.

I was so happy to help Tori I missed her. Of course I see her everyday and when the gang hangs out but it's been a while since it was just us. Every since we all played matchmaker... I've been all about Jade and Tori's been all about Beck.

"What are Bestfriends for?" I said and made her smile and giggle.

"Come on... Let's get out of here." I helped her up and we made our way out the closet.

**Tori's P O V**

It's been a week since the whole Julie thing. She hasn't bothered me since then. I guess Jade put her in her place. Ha! She deserved it. Anyway I really miss Beck! Well at least it's only a week to go. We still send letters to each other. He tells me everything. He says he loves the whole experience except for early call times. The director is cool and he even recommended Beck to other movie directors. I was so happy for him. Just hopefully he doesn't get a call for a while; hate to be selfish but I need my boyfriend. I haven't told him about the Julie thing yet.. I kinda don't want to. It's not bothering me; yet we promised to tell each other everything. Well tonight were having the end of the school party and Andre and Jade are sharing their song. They titled it "My Love" so I'm expecting a love song. Oh great… a love song with nobody to dance with.

"Tori... I know you don't have Beck... but you can chill and dance with me and Robbie" Cat said. I chuckled.

"Thanks Cat!"

"You're welcome" she pepped.

As much nice of an offer it was, I really don't think I wanna go. It's just I don't wanna lag around my friends like a third wheel. But the show is all they're talking about. In Sikowitz's.. at Lunch!

"So.. Everyone's coming tonight right?" Andre asked. Everyone responded happy as ever but me.

"Tori?" He asked and I looked up from my sandwich.

"You're coming tonight right?" He asked in a pleading tone. I looked at him doubtfully.

"I don't know guys.. I'm just not.." I started but he cut me off.

"Awe come on... You gotta support me and my girl!" He said bringing Jade closer to him. I smiled at the movement.. It was cute. I wonder if Beck ever called me his girl. There I go thinking about Beck again! Ugh! He's just constantly on my mind and he's honestly the reason why I haven't been tagging along with the gang. Without him.. I feel lost and really depressed all the time. As I sat in my thoughts.. I looked at my friends talking; talking to me but their words went through one ear and out the other. See what I mean... I'm completely lost! I can't focus!

"TORI!" Jade yelled. Well that woke me up. I shook my head and looked at her.

"So, you're coming tonight right?" She asked. I glanced at everyone who stared at me with these puppy eyes! Usually this wouldn't happen but since I've declined all their invites to places lately...

"Yeah.. Yeah. I'll be there!" I tried to sound happy. Then, the bell rung and in unison they hugged me and nudged my head as Robbie snapped a picture. I didn't even get to smile properly!

The end of the day came fast and I found myself walking home alone. And once I got home.. I did what I've done for the past two weeks... lay down and stare at the ceiling. That's what you call depressed! I just lay and think about how I went through life before without Beck? Honestly like I'm a completely different person without him! When I was with Steven and he left to go cheat on me with Carly I never felt the way I do when Beck leaves. Beck does something to me; makes me feel.. feel alive! I wonder if I always had these feelings for Beck. I definitely did my first days and then I claimed they went away. Was that a lie?

I don't know when I dozed off but when I was woken by Trina yelling in my ear, it was 7, an hour before the party.

"Tori! Tori! Wake up! We're leaving in an hour!" She yelled. I looked at her weirdly like just why did she have to wake me up now then!

"You're not wearing that are you?" She asked. I looked at the clothes I wore to school; blouse, jeans, and sneakers.

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Nothing! It really doesn't matter what you wear.. You'll never look as better as me anyway!" She bragged as she walked out.

"Hey.. That's my dress!" I yelled noticing why she was in my room. She looked back at me as I sat up and buried my head in my hands. Then she came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong, Baby Sis?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I sighed.

"Is it Beck?" I raised my head slowly to look at her. How'd she know?

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Every since he left you've been acting differently, depressed, isolated. Tor, you're head over heels in love with him. But he'll be back next week and then you'll be happy as ever again. It'll be okay.. You can stick it out." She told me.

It was moments like these that I really appreciated Trina.. That I wanted to tell everyone they mistake her for a self-centered untalented sister when she's really not... She really cares.

"Thanks Trina... I needed that." I told her. She nodded and patted my back.

"I still don't understand why Beck chose you because me and him together would've been perfect!"

And then there's moment like these when Trina just ruins beautiful sisterly moments. I smiled..I'm used to it.


	21. Party Time !

**Heyyyyy! Been a while, right? So..if you didn't read the important author's note last chapter you wouldn't know that someone on Youtube has been copying my story. Well..they deleted it (for now). Yay! So… I'm gonna continue! Also, thanks to everyone who P.M'd me and helped..I was so lost! Lol**

**Alright..so last time we left off Tori is completely torn and different since Beck left. I actually hate not writing for Tori and Beck..it seems so awkard so I did something in this chapter. K, so here you go. Thanks so much who like my story enough to have it as their favorites or alerted and who have me as a favorite author. Means a lot! **

**P.S.-Probably some mistakes in her, sorry!**

**Cat's P.O.V**

I love our school's parties! They're so much fun! Hehehe, Robbie's my boyfriend and he's amazing. He tries to do everything for me which is so nice! I don't really know why I've always seemed to turn him down before. He makes such a great boyfriend and really anybody would be lucky to have him. But... he's mine!

Robbie's an awful dancer though. It's actually kind of funny so to be just like him we just jump around to every song.

**Jade's P.O.V**

Hate to admit it but I'm actually kind of nervous. Nobody really knows I can sing in this school; they only see me as aggressive and a great actress. And the only reason why I was so confident at Kariokie Dokie was because I needed to let anger out from those idiots, Hailey and Tara.

"What's wrong?" Andre stood over me.

"Kinda nervous" I said. He looked at me shocked and I grinned.

"I know I don't show a lot of emotion but come on.. I get nervous!" I admitted.

"I understand that Jade.. But you're actually the bravest girl I know. You got this babe!" He said.

I looked at him and smiled. I got up and gave him a hug and a sweet kiss. I swear I'm so mushy now! It's disgusting. But I can't help what I feel towards this boy.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I'm actually glad I came to the party tonight. Cat and Robbie surprised me; you know I'd thought they'd be all over each other but no they've stood by me. Were dancing.. well jumping, eating, talking... just having fun!

"Ugh! This party is amazing!" Cat said as we danced. She was right! I guess it was so fun because everyone has been stressed with work lately.

"I know right. I'm so glad you guys con..." I stopped short when I noticed Cat and Robbie with their jaws dropped. They look like they had just seen a ghost. They pointed behind me all perky like and when I turned around to see what caused them to act like this.. I did what they did. My jaw dropped and the person stood there smirking.

_Beck!_

I was speechless... I just covered my mouth and walked into his opened arms. We wrapped our arms around each other tightly and stayed like that. As cheesy as it sounds I was on the verge of tears.

"I missed you so much." I said trying to hold them back.

"I missed you too babe. I missed you so much… more than you know." He whispered against me.

We shared a kiss and he held me in his arms. Of course Robbie snapped a picture and this time I didn't care if I smiled or if looked ugly.. my boyfriend was back! After staying in his arms for what seemed like forever, he led me in the school. We held hands and finally started a conversation other than hugging, kissing, and telling how much we missed each other.

"What are you doing back?" I asked.

"So.. you're not happy to see me?" He said. I see the sarcasm hasn't left. I pushed him to the side.

"You know what I mean babe!" I said and he chuckled. His laugh... I missed that. He smiled... another thing I missed so much.

"Well.. I got done shooting early…director said I was free to leave... got on a plane earlier this morning and had my mom pick me up so I could come see my girl." He picked me up and spun me around and around. I was giggling so hard when it hit me... Beck called me his girl! What was he... Psychic! I was just wondering if he'd ever call me that and he did! I smiled at him sincerely when he let me down.

"I love you" I said.

"I know!" he smirked his signature smirk. I just pushed him against the lockers and he laughed. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me so that I was leaning against him facing front. He wrapped his arms in front of me and I held them close against me. He leaned to the right side of me.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered in my ear as goose bumps made their way on my arms and my body went completely numb.

"I don't know.. you might have to prove it." I said kinda flirty.

He began to suck on my right ear and made his way down. He kissed and sucked on my neck with so much intensity... I felt like I was actually gonna faint; that's how weak I felt. I was so shocked because this was actually a feisty side of Beck I've never seen. I turned my head slightly and almost instantly our lips locked. I turned around pressing him against the locker. You know you really missed someone when you endure in a heated make-out session in the school hallway. Ha! Who am I kidding... this is more like... well you know... Sex! But honestly I am in a whole other world…I don't really care if anybody was watching, I am the happiest person on the planet right now. It felt so good! I barely knew what we were doing... I know I was enjoying it though.

Beck was about to pick me up against him but my phone rang! _My stupid phone rang! __**It rang**__!_ Rang right **in the middle of whatever you'd like to call this!** My ringtone was even horrible! I groaned. Beck told me to ignore it as he continued to kiss me.

"It's Cat." I told him as I glanced at her screen picture from the corner of my eye. "She's .. supposed to.. tell us when... Andre and..and.. Jade's...up." I said in between kisses. I moaned as Beck deepened the kiss but I still end up answering the call.

"Hello" I said into the phone kind of upset with Cat for interrupting us but I knew it wasn't her fault. Still though!

"Tori..Tori! Hurry quick.. Andre and Jade our next!" I barely heard her because I was still trying to gain control over Beck. His tongue was in control right now as he made his way to my neck, my collarbone…I don't even know how I ended up against the locker!

"Tori, did you hear me... Hello!" Cat yelled into the phone. I guess she handed the phone to Robbie because Rex's voice came next.

"Yo! Women.. I know your boyfriend's back but come on!" he yelled. A puppet just yelled at me! _A puppet!_

"Beck come on we gotta go!" I managed to un-attach him as he whined.

I grabbed his hand and we raced to the parking lot just in time. I hated to stop our little session but..come on…Andre and Jade are our friends. Still though! Why's they have to perform now! When we got to the parking lot we got kind of lectured. Who would've thought Cat and Robbie out of all people would get on me and Beck?

"Tori, Beck.. Where have you been? I told you to be back at a certain time! And.. What's that mark on your neck?" I looked at my neck and it looked like a bruise but I guess we all know what it was.

"Uhm.. Nothing Cat!" I lied

"That aint nothing.. That's a hick.." Rex started but Beck quickly cut him off. Anyway…how does Rex know about hickies? Doesn't matter!

"Oh look, Jade and Andre are up!" He said. The announcer announced their names and there were numerous yells and screams for each of them.

"Alright .. this is a song me and my girlfriend Jade wrote together.. And I'd like to dedicate it to her." Andre said and Jade smiled in awe... so did the audience.

The song was a hit.. Needless to say all Andre's song are a hit. I could tell he put so much into this song knowing it was his and Jade's.

"Beck.. my man.. you're back!" Andre said as they smacked hands and gave a short pat on the back.

"Bout time your back.. you're girlfriend's been lonely and depressed without you!" Jade said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Hey! How bout she try and be two weeks without someone she's madly in love with!

"Nice to see you to Jade." Beck smirked and Jade smiled as they shared a quick hug.

"Loved your song, you two!" I said giving Andre a hug. Jade still hasn't admitted were friends so she still refuses to hug me.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without my lady!" Andre said bringing Jade close.

"So, everyone's still coming tonight right?" Cat asked. Everyone nodded which left me.. and Beck.

"Tori..? You promised!" she shrieked.

I really regret that promise.. I mean Beck's back and all I wanna do is continue what we had going from just recently.

"Uhm, yea Cat.. I'm still coming." I nodded.

"Yay! Party Time!" Cat said hopping on me making me lose my balance but I held it.

For the rest of the party we danced with each other, talked about what Beck missed while he was gone and after some time went off in different directions. Beck and I decided to take a walk through the school again.

"I kinda promised Cat I would go to her party tonight.. you don't mind, do you?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't care. I wanna be wherever you are" Beck said stopping so he could look me in the eyes, I smiled.

"You know… we could leave it early so we can continue from earlier.. you know when we got interrupted?" I said and he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Or we could continue it right now" Before I could reply his lips were against mine.

Almost immediately did I feel his tongue gracing my lips for entrance. He backed us up forward so that I was pinned against a door and when he turned the knob we stumbled back and fell to the floor. _The Janitor's Closet!_ What's gotten into me? When we first started dating our kisses were never as heated as they are now. Now...they're just out of control…as if we needed each other at that very moment. That's when I came to the conclusion… I wanted Beck…you know.._**in me**_. Seriously.. I don't know when our time will come… I feel like I'm ready.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review! Also, you see Tori's ready for the next step..do you agree that Beck and Tori should take the next step or is it too early. Let me know please!**


	22. The Drink , The Secret !

**Hi everyone ! I got SO much feedback on the question I left you with. I got a lot of yes's but I also got a lot of no's. Lol, even though I wanna make the story in what you like, I also gotta think of what's best and taking the next step is not. It's too early but it will happen just not now. Sorry to anybody who wanted it to happen. But.. don't stop reading. **

**Here's the next chapter. I think it's short but I wanted to give you a little something. I also thought it was time for something to happen in Beck and Tori's relationship that happens in all. & brace yourself Julie's back with her plan!**

**Julie P.O.V**

I am the smartest girl alive. When I want something…I'm gonna get it no matter what I have to do! And.. right now I want Beck…so Beck is what I will get. Does Jade really think her words threaten me? Does she think they scare me? Ha! I'm gonna break Beck and Tori up If it's the last thing I do. My plan starts tonight; right now at Cat's party.

I stared over at the couch looking at the couple. The way Beck looked at her.. it really was cute. _A passionate deep stare that I longed for._ But the way Tori laughed at his words made me wanna puke. She stole my man and I'm gonna get him back!

Right now.. I was over near the punch table fixing drinks.. one for me, one for Tori, and one for Beck. But..Beck's was special.

"Hey guys! Isn't this party great?" I said standing in front of them. They stared at me; Tori's face filled with disgust and Beck's with the expression _Oh my gosh, what does this girl want now?_

"Julie..Hi. Can we help you?" Beck asked rather blunt holding Tori in his arms; her arms crossed with a huge grin on her face. Ugh! What a baby!

"Oh..nothing! I just thought you guys might want some drinks?" I said and they looked at me like I had two heads.

"Look I know we've gotten off at a bad start but I'm willing to start fresh!" I smiled politely but they held the same expression.

"Come on.. at least take the drinks" I smiled again and they gave in. Well Beck did. I didn't really care if Tori did.. Beck was my target.

"Ugh..well I was thirsty so thanks." He gave me an unsure smile but took a sip anyway. Yes! He drank it… he drank the spiked punch!

"No thank you!" Tori declined my drink rather rude. I walked away to the other side of the room and sipped on my drink quite proud of myself. The punch was really good actually, taste kinda weird but hey why am I complaining? In about 15 minutes Beck would be falling at my knees.

**Tori's P.O.V**

I hated her! Hated her with a burning passion. I stared at her as she tried to sweet talk to Beck; talking bout she wants a fresh start. Ha! Yeah right.. all she's been about is trying to break us up. Did she think I was stupid? And her dumb self… did she really expect me to take that drink? For all I know..she could've spiked it!

"So..where were we?" Beck asked returning to our conversation we were having before she came.

I still had my arms crossed and I actually turned my head from Beck. I was mad..mad that he actually gave her a chance. After all she's done trying to ruin our relationship he accepted her offer. He didn't know what happened while he was gone but he knew other things and he knew it angered me. And let me tell you one thing… I am not jealous!

"Awee, come on Tor! Don't be mad" He said as he shook me in his arms. I tried to escape and wiggle my way out of his embrace but he turned me forward.

"Beck, you know I don't like her!" He tried to say something but I cut him off.

"You know how I feel about her, you know what she does..yet you still try and give her another chance!" I shook my head and looked the other way.

"Tori… yea I know how you feel about her and I know what she does and I'm very well capable of what she's trying to do."

"Then why'd you do that!" I shot my head back at him.

"What? Take the drink?" he asked. Really? What else Beck!

"Yeah! Take the drink!" my voice came out a bit angrier than I expected.

"Because I was thirsty." He smirked and let out a light laugh.

"I'm not in the mood for joking Beck!" I said rather serious. Were we really having our first argument as a couple? And the last thing I ever wanted to happen with Beck was us arguing or me acting like Jade!

"Look Tori.." he started to grab my hand but I pulled it away. I got up and walked..all the way upstairs to Cat's room. _Girly, peppy, and pink!_

"Wow. Your really mad, aren't you?" he kinda mumbled at the doorway.

"Yes Beck! If you haven't noticed..this girl is my worst nightmare! Okay! She does everything to ruin us! She says things! I try to take it and suck it up and listen to you about how I don't have to worry…. But honestly Beck..I'm scared! Okay.. I'm scared that I'm actually gonna lose someone I've grown to love.

"Woah, Woah, Tori, stop! Your not going to los.." He started but I cut him off with my hands.

"Just let me finish.." Oh great and the tears start now.

" I don't want that to happen again. I actually thought this would be the relationship where I didn't have to worry about another broken heart but I'm not so sure anymore. I know you love me, I know you say you don't wanna lose me..but her words tell me otherwise. Anyone can tell me that I'm being stupid by listening to them but I don't have a choice..she just keeps going and going and..and I can't take it anymore! I can't take **her** anymore" I buried my head in my hands and after a minute I looked up at him.

Wow…I did it. I said it. I let it all out and boy did it feel good. But.. the person that needed to hear this heard this and I'm so glad he did. He stared at me with so much concern and worry in his eyes. He was speechless and for the first time I couldn't read his face on what he was feeling inside. I know I was relieved. I just lifted a burden off my shoulder.

"Tori, what did she say to you?" he asked after what seemed like forever. He had a very serious tone and all together it made me scared but I let out a deep breath and braced myself for whatever was coming.

"She said I'm wasting my time with you! That you're lying to me! That when you say you love me or that you never wanna lose me is so old. She said she's heard it all before when you told her the same thing. That you promised her you would never let her go."

"And you believed her?" He asked. Hurt written all over his face.

"Beck I tried not to.. I really did, okay! It's just... I love you! So much! Like…you really are one of the greatest things that happened to me and I just…I don't wanna see that go! I don't wanna lose you. I mean…you see how I act when you're gone for weeks. You do something to me Beck! I don't want you to leave forever." I broke down; no tears though. Sure it was a crying type of situation but I was more relieved if anything. With my head in my hands I realized I really told Beck how I truly felt about him.

My first time truly expressing my feelings for a boy .. well guy. It goes without saying what he means to me. And.. like I said before Beck is just not some guy.

"And you're not going to Tor!" He grabbed my arms while I lifted my face to stare into his eyes.

"I'm here! Forever! _Forever!_ I'm not going anywhere! I refuse to lose you, okay? Okay?" he asked a second time for clarification and I nodded slowly.

You see… Beck's one of those boys where you can look into his eyes and see the sincere. You could listen to him and hear the passion. You could instantly fall in love with him and his ways and I'm a victim. He was the definition of what every teenage girl would call a "perfect man"

_He held my face in his hands and got closer that there was not even an inch between us._

"Pease believe me when I say this Tori. I didn't say those things. I didn't! You know I didn't! Okay? Taking that drink meant nothing… and I didn't know it would upset you. I'm really sorry!"

"No Beck…I overreacted about that whole drink thing!" I think I did blow it out of proportion. But did Beck really want to start fresh with her? But then again… that was before he knew what Julie said this time.

"No. No you didn't! You had every right to be mad and I honestly didn't know you felt that way towards her. I didn't know you felt _like this_; _**pure hatred**_. Taking that drink was stupid...starting fresh…that's stupid! I've been done with her a long time ago."

_Perfect Man!_

"Tori. You're my girlfriend, my best friend, you're my…_everything…_and the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. So..please forgive me. Please..believe me when I say what she told you is a complete lie. And please…believe me when I say…you're mine."

I was so taken away, it took me forever to respond.

"I believe you." I nodded. I really did believe him with everything.

He kissed me gently on my lips and on my forehead and brought me into a hug; rubbing my back. I really didn't expect our night to turn out like this. I didn't expect us to miss majority of the party. I didn't expect for me to cry and pour out what's been on my mind for that past forever. But…part of me is so happy it did. I'm so happy that I have what you call a "Perfect Man". Mom always said they didn't exist…that it was just fairytales, not reality but she was wrong. _His name was Beck Oliver._

I couldn't help but smile at how such I mess I looked but it was surely worth it.

"I love you Beck" I whispered into his embrace making him hold me a little tighter.

"I love you too Tori." He said.

**Julie's P.O.V**

My head is spinning. I feel so dizzy! The room is going in circles! I don't understand!

I looked at Beck and Tori as they made their way down the steps and into the backyards to their friends on the dance floor.

What is going on? Why isn't Beck drugged? Did he even drink the punch!

I walked over to the couch they were sitting on and looked into the cup I gave Beck. It was empty! _Empty!_ He drank it and he's fine. He's not dizzy or tipsy. He looks perfectly fine dancing with his friends.

But then there's me. I'm a wreck. I'm feeling what he's supposed to be feeling. He was supposed to get drugged up and I was gonna run into him and I was gonna take control over his weaken state. I was gonna kiss him and Tori was gonna walk in and regret ever being with him. Then they were gonna breakup and Beck was gonna come running to me! That was the plan! But…

I drank the spiked punch!

And now Beck and Tori are enjoying dancing all up on each other, slow dancing and sharing passionate kisses here and there. That was supposed to be a Beck and Julie moment.

But no…Plan 1 was a complete fail! And now..I'm forced to sit here and watch _Bori._

**Cheesy? Bad? Good? Let me know! **


	23. Plan B's a Charm !

**Tori's P O V**

It's so hard to watch a movie with Beck. It shouldn't be because all you have to do is sit there with your eyes glued to the T.V. Usually… my eyes are glued on Beck. Laying on his chest, I stared at our linking hands. I love the feeling. The feeling of me moving up and down as his chest rose and fell. The feeling when I can actually hear his heart beat. It's the greatest feeling honestly.

I glanced up at him as he was so into the movie to tell. After a while I guess he felt it and he looked at me slightly smiling.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Let that be our last fight?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well…It's all a part of being a couple. And it wasn't a fight… it was more like…talking" he said.

"I was yelling at you" I said truthfully as he thought about it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I deserved it." He looked at me.

"No-" I started but he cut me off.

"No, I did. Trust me Tor, the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you."

I smiled up at him and sat up so I could kiss him.

"You deserved that" I said smiling at him. He just smiled and leaned in for another.

So much for that movie.

**Julie's P O V**

Well, let's just say my plan didn't work. Long story short, I drunk the spiked drink and ruined it because that was sure to break them up! At least something's working though; Tori's breaking on the inside. I heard what she had to say to Beck last night. Every little word! I heard what Beck had to say too! I know he doesn't mean it; those words were meant for me! It just gives me motivation to keep trying! And… I think I've got the right plan today.

Someone told me that Tori's had a reputation of stealing people's boyfriends. Even her good friend, Cat! Well, I used that to my advantage and shared to people in school to share to others that Tori was no good. She was just a backstabbing, non-trustworthy boyfriend stealer! Good thing about Hollywood Arts, news travels fast! Real Fast! The truth about Tori was coming out plus Beck's recording that I pretended it was meant for me; of course I had to change it around a little. Yeah, I got skills!

"Julie is it true?" some girl I don't know came up and asked. I looked at her strangely.

"About Tori? Did she really steal Beck from you after he said all that to you?" she asked sadly.

"Oh right! Yeah, it's all true… I just can't believe she's been fooling people thinking she was little Miss Perfect!" I tried to sound sad.

"I got the wrong interpretation of her. I'm so sorry! I bet she's threatening Beck too! His words to you were just so convincing!"

"I know right! I feel so bad for Beck! Every time he's around her and I'm nearby, he tries to catch glances at me but it's just so hard with her around." I said putting my head down trying to force tears.

"Awee, Julie! It's okay, everyone knows the truth now, Beck will be back with you before you know it!" she said. Man! Is this girl dumb! But hey… she feels bad and this is exactly what I need.

"You really think so?" I asked wiping a fake tear. She nodded and walked away right into Tori.

Plan B starts now!

**Tori's P O V**

I walked into Hollywood Arts in a really good mood. I was happy with where I was. Beck and I shared some pretty intense feelings for each other and no matter what anyone through at us, like he said, it can't break us up. I'm not so scared anymore knowing that he loves me so much.

I walked right into a girl from my vocal class. I didn't know why she was giving me a dirty look but then again when I looked around, everyone was!

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Like you don't know!" she said. Clearly, she knew something I didn't.

"Uhm…I don't, care sharing?" I asked curiously.

"Stop playing with us Tori!" she said gesticulating to everyone. "We know the truth about you now! And we don't like it, how could you!?"

To say everyone was angry with me was an understatement.

"Truth about what?" Still curious here.

"You're nothing but a phony! You backstabber! No one can trust you anymore!" another girl added.

"Don't forget boyfriend stealer!" Julie stepped up.

Of course she had something to do with this!

"For the millionth time, I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Now I was angry. "You can't leave for years and come back suddenly and claim Beck!"

"Yes she can! Beck made a commitment!" The first girl yelled with everyone nodding in agreement.

_What is happening? Why can't I be happy for more than a day? Why do people always have to ruin my mood? More importantly, why's it always this girl!?_

"What commitment?" I asked very confused. Wait a second, where is Beck!?

Julie pulled out a recorder and press play and Beck's soothing voice came on.

"_You're mine… I'm in love with you…I refuse to lose you!" _

That was it. It was definitely Beck's voice and it definitely sounded like something he's said to me. Like last night! But… it also sounded like what Julie claimed he's told her.

I was trying to find something wrong with it but I couldn't. I couldn't come up with anything! I was breathing extra hard and again those tears were on their way. I really can't be this sensitive, can I? I mean maybe Julie's up to something? But wait… how could she? Clearly, Beck has said this to her! I mean he has said something very similar to me but not like this; not in this order. He actually has said way more to me but this was different. I really want to believe something's wrong with this recording but I just don't know what! Look, Julie can't be right! After all this, and she's been telling the truth the whole time? So… Beck has been lying to me this whole time?

"You see, I told you Beck was lying to you. He's said it all before Tori! It was all an act with you! I mean it was just a matter of time before he came back to me where he belonged… like Beck said, he refuses to lose me! I just can't believe you threatened him."

Julie's words hurt me… I actually felt like someone took a knife and stabbed me a couple times. Wait… did she say threaten?

"Threaten!? I didn't threaten Beck! Threaten him for what?" I asked, my anger rising.

"You forced him to be with you! Don't play dumb!" Julie said as if it wasn't obvious.

"What are you talking about? Beck and I are in a relationship together not because I forced him but because we want to be! We love each other!" I confessed.

"Don't you mean "were in a relationship"? He's clearly mine once he walks through that door. "Didn't you hear the recording Tori?" she asked sounding bitter as ever.

"What recording?" a muffled voice made its way through the huge crown I never knew we attracted.

_Beck!_

"Beck! Just in time babe! Remember when you told me this?" Julie asked kinda seductively which made Beck grimace.

There was no way I've been in a serious relationship with a boy that acted like he cared and loved me so much. (AGAIN ! ) He said he was in love with me and that he never wanted to lose him. I was his everything! He was my everything! We told each other everything; did that mean anything to him!?

She played it again and Beck's face with his mouth open wide was enough to make me walk away furiously. I was done! Done with Julie, done with boys, and I don't know… but it looks like I'm done with Beck! I've been down this road before and I refuse to go back!

**Starters: I know Tori's really clueless in this chapter and she didn't give Beck a chance but next chapter she will explainwhat she thinking to walk away so quickly.**

**Been awhile huh? I apologize deeply! Well… I know that when you read this you were probably upset. I have my reasons for doing this. For one, I already planned this so it would set up for the next two chapters that just might be the end of this story. Yup, about 2 more chapters left! I'm sorry but I don't wanna keep leaving readers waiting for an update when it takes forever for me to do it. I'm really busy and I managed to stay up and type this. I will make a new story though later on! **

**Just don't forget, this is not the end of Beck and Tori in this chapter. I think I saved the best of them for last Gimme feedback! **


	24. Confused !

**Beck's P.O.V.**

To say I was confused was an understatement. I mean it's not every day you walk into school and your girlfriend shoots you a dagger and walks away. All I heard was a recording that sounded like me, sounded like something I said to Tori.

"Beck, remember when you told me this?"

Pause. Stop. Rewind.

"Excuse me?" I asked Julie.

"Oh Beck, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I let everyone know that Tori threatened you to stay with her. Now we can be together happily."

Again, pause. Stop. Rewind!

"What are you talking about?" I asked her while everyone suddenly drew their heads closer trying not to miss a word. That's Hollywood Arts for you!

"Beck, stop playing dumb!" she said as if I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Anyone of you care to explain?" I'm not the one to raise my voice but hey, she asked for it.

A bunch of voices started speaking at once. I knew I could get a response, I mean I am respected… not to brag or anything. I picked one boy that seemed he knew what he was talking about.

"Well…Julie told us you and Tori's relationship was only forced because of her. She has this recording of what you said to her years ago and she's back now and you can't go out with her because of Tori. We totally understand now Beck, you don't have to pretend anymore." The boy said and at that moment Julie clinged to me.

I pushed her off instantly with rage in my eyes. I really couldn't believe that she would stoop this low in order to break Tori and I up. I was even madder that she got everyone to blame Tori. Tori didn't deserve this at all.

"Alright…everyone listen up! Julie's lying to you! Yes that's my voice but I didn't say this to her, if anything… I said it to Tori! I don't want to be with Julie and Tori didn't force our relationship. We love each other and that's final." I announced. Julie looked hurt and I could tell that she trying to think of something to say so everyone wouldn't turn on her.

"Beck! Come on babe! I told you the lying stops here!" she said looking at me pouting her eyes.

"You're the one to talk! You're lying to everyone here and you know it! Just admit that I never said that to you!" I said as Julie looked around tears threatening.

"Is it really true Beck, she's lying?" another kid asked.

Just as I was about to answer, Jade angrily shoved her way through the crowd with the rest of the gang.

"Yes it's true! Stop acting stupid! That goes for every one of you here! Beck loves Tori and everything you heard in this recording was what he said to Tori, not this delusional chick right here! And I advise you all at some point today to go apologize for not believing Tori in the first place or you'll have to deal with me." Jade said and everyone scrambled because well isn't it obvious… she's Jade!

But before they could leave they looked at Julie with disgust which I found entirely funny. Yea.. she's my ex but I'm pretty sure everyone of us warned her to back off.

I looked at Jade sincerely mouthing a thank you before I ran off to find Tori who was probably already in class. I wasn't about to lose someone as special as her.

**Tori's P.O.V.**

I've been hurt by plenty of boys before... even before Steven and Ryder. But even though they've done me wrong... None of it compared to how I feel now. I've gotten over them in day but with Beck, I'm not so sure I'll recover too quickly.

Am I wrong? Wrong for not letting him explain? Look I might be but I know I'm not the only one to do this. It's just when you've been screwed over like me, you just don't wanna hear anything they have say because everything is an excuse now. And that's exactly why I didn't give Beck a chance to speak because I felt anything he said was just gonna be a lie.

Except I wanna smack myself across the face because despite all he's said to me I still don't wanna listen to him. Nobody's confessed to me the way Beck has. Nobody has told me what he's said. Nobody!

This is what's making me second guess myself. This is what is making me wanna throw myself at him even in this crazy situation were in. But I can't do that... All I wanna do is do what all girls do after a breakup... mope, watch depressing romantic movies & eat an entire carton of Haagen Dazs ice cream. I've actually never done this before but this is what movies suggest. So that's exactly what I'm going to do, make up some corny excuse & have my mom pick me up before she leaves for her vacation. Yeah , another vacation with my dad. Aren't my parents the best?

And what do I plan on doing if Beck confronts me? I have no clue! Do I let him talk after all? Do I throw myself at him like I desperately wanna do right now? Or do I forget him? Okay, so forgetting him is not a possibility because he's all I think about. Matter fact, when Sikowitz asked the class where Beck was… I nearly broke down. And when he walked in and we made eye contact…I lost it and walked out.

_He chased me!_

I tried to escape but he was too fast, he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Tor, you know were gonna have to talk about this?" he said.

Alright Tori… this is the time you prepared for. Actually… no I didn't, I just thought about what if the time came. Now that it's here I don't know what to do. I gotta be rude; I can't let him think that this is bothering me.

"Don't you think that recording did the talking for you?" I said and could see him get mad… I could actually tell by the way he gripped my wrist tighter.

"I NEVER SAID …that to her!" Beck never raised his voice. Never! He was really mad.

It made me sad to see him like this but also I kind of didn't care because he did this to me so what is he getting mad for!?

"You didn't say it Beck!? So.. Tell me why it's on recording? Come on! Tell me!" when he didn't say anything I looked him deep in the eyes and said…

"That's what I thought."

"Tori, come on! You know I didn't say that to her… you are the only one I've said those words to. How she got that recording…I don't know. But.. I promise you, I _never _spoke those words to her_!"_ he said and lightened his grip.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know who to believe. It should be an easy choice… Go with Beck, right!? But.. I wasn't sure. I needed time to figure this all out and that's exactly what I told him.

"_Just give me some time."_

**Will Tori make the right choice after all? I'm pretty sure she will. K, so I threw this chapter together real quick because I've gotten a lot of PM's telling me to hurry up. Lol. It takes me a while to write because teachers love to give out homework and projects and tests and ugh, I've been really busy. But next chapter is the last chapter and I want it to be really nice unlike this one. Also, I've gotten a lot of reviews telling me to make it extra fluff! So… that's what I want it to be. Until next time, gimme some feedback on what you think!**


	25. You Complete Me !

I haven't talked to Beck in a week. I haven't really talked to anyone. You know how weird it is to go to school, be around your friends and not talk to them? They're not mad at me or anything but some people still refuse to believe Julie was lying despite the gang's tries.

Anyway back to Beck. I really miss him and I can't believe how awkward things are between us. Every girl in school is dying to get with him now but everyone can see he's not into it. The gang says I ruined him. They say I'm stupid because it's clear he never said those words to Julie. But, one part of me is like "How do you know?" and then the other part is calling me stupid too.

Beck loves me…Correction…he's in love with me! That's why I'm ignoring that one part of me nd going to find him. I'm actually in the car with Andre. I asked him to take me to school, you know since I don't have a driver's license. Anyway, that's where Beck is rehearsing for the upcoming play.

"So what you gonna say?" Andre asked snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, uhm… I wrote something down." I said struggling to get the paper out my pocket.

"Wait, you wrote something? Why can't you just-?" Andre started but I cut him short knowing what he was going to say.

"Look, I'm nervous, okay. Scared… actually!"

It was the truth. Beck doesn't have to take me back you know. I mean I left him mainly due to trust. If he doesn't think I trust him, he can end things for sure. Then stuff will really, really be awkward

"Tori, there's nothing to be scared about!" Andre assured me.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously. Did he really know or was he just saying that to calm me and be a good best friend?

"Lets just say, I happen to know Beck would take you back in an instant." I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hardly heard Andre.

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"I said Beck would take you back in an I.N.S.T.A.N.T" He spoke slowly as if I was slow.

"What? How do you know this?" I clutched his shirt completely forgetting he was driving.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm driving women! And Beck's my best friend too, you know… we share some things." he said like it was nothing.

Even though it gave me a boost of confidence and no longer felt sick, I was still nosey.

"When was this?"

"Well, everyone was talking how out of it Beck was at rehearsals this week. He couldn't memorize his lines; he was just messed up in every class actually. We all know that's not like Beck so I went to see him.. uhm.. Wednesday and we talked. Turns out you messed him up bad."

Did I really ruin Beck that bad? I was too busy thinking about me but not once did I reflect on how Beck felt about this. Here I am thinking he felt guilty because of what he did, or turns out didn't do. But he felt guilty because of how Julie and now some of school is treating me.

"He really never said that to her Tori. He swore he's only said it to you. He loves you Tor, he really does."

Here comes that sick feeling. I feel absolutely horrible to the point where I want Jade to smack me in the face repeatedly; I'm sure she'd love to.

"Oh My Gosh! I'm so stupid!" I said burying my head in my hands.

"Yeah!" Andre said nodding. It wasn't until I glared that he started chuckling.

"Well, it's true Tor… in this case. Look, you and Beck belong with each other. I actually haven't seen a more perfect couple. You two complete each other! Beck would never hurt you Tor, I mean it."

Andre was absolutely right and the thing that hurts is I knew it yet I still did this to him.

I nodded understandingly. "Thanks for everything Andre." I said as we pulled into the alley in the back of the school.

"No problem Tor. You sure you don't want to wait in here until he comes out, looks like it's going to rain."

"No thanks, I'll wait on the bench."

"Alright, call me if you need me." He said backing back. "Oh and Tor?"

"Yeah?"

"Go get him!" he smiled and I returned it genuinely.

"I will… thanks again." I was so anxious; I needed to see Beck now so I could get everything out.

Sure enough it started to rain and soon as I stood underneath the hood of the building, it poured. While I waited for Beck, I started going over what I was going to say. I had time; he was the last one out anyway. It goes a little something like this…

"You have every right to not wanna get back together with me or even talk to me. All you ever wanted me to do was trust you and again I let her get the best of me but-"

Well, hold that thought… Beck is coming out. I could hardly tell if it was him because he had his jean jacket covering his head and he was walking extra fast towards his car. There was no way he'd hear me if I yelled his name; the rain was just that heavy. Thanks L.A! So… I ran! One because I was getting Beck back tonight no matter what but two because my phone died so I couldn't call Andre or anyone and I'd need a ride.

I guess he heard the sound of my footsteps behind him because he turned around. Soon as I saw his face, I got instantly nervous; my mouth wouldn't even open. We stared at one another for a good minute (like the rain never fazed us) before I looked down at my paper. I did a double-take though looking at the paper then back at Beck. Despite the rain, I noticed the paleness in his face and the bags that had formed under his eyes.

At that moment, I pulled back the jacket from on top of his head so I could wrap both my arms around his neck and… kiss him instantly. Surprisingly, he never hesitated to kiss back as he smashed his lips against mine pulling me tightly against him. Man, did I miss this feeling! It was like the most heated kiss like our lips desperately missed one another.

I pulled back to look at him and used my thumb to wipe away the drops even though it didn't make a difference. I smiled sadly; rather desperately and he responded with one right back. I forced his lips against mine again and ran my hands through his soaked hair. Even though it was one of the sloppiest kisses we've shared with the rain mixing in and us occasionally missing each other's lips because it's been forever since they've moved against each other. I tightly yanked at his shirt to pull him closer as he moved us, stumbling, so that I was against his car. I smiled flirtatiously at him out of breath only for him seconds later to push against me, firmly and running his hands across my bare skin that showed from my drenched shirt. I felt his tongue brush across my lip and as soon as I let out a gasp for breath it entered dominating almost instantly.

I had to stand on my tippy toes just so I could keep up. He pulled back for a minute leaving me gazed and he smiled gasping for breath. I smiled nodding at him. I don't know why I nodded really but I hoped it clarified for him that I've made up my decisions if he already didn't know. Just then he kissed me again holding on to both sides of my face and opened the back door to his car. For some reason, that did something to me as I kissed him more passionately while he lowered me down on the seat. Even though it's wouldn't do any good, I started to unbutton his shirt. I needed him against me so close I didn't care about breathing right now. I just had to make sure I slowed us down before we took it TOO FAR. He stopped to do it himself but like I said I needed him against me so I pulled him back down and let our tongues dance once again.

After he got his shirt off, he pulled my sweater over my head. He's never seen me with just a bra but I guess he liked what he saw because he deepened the kiss more and more. I'd make sure we go no further but right now, it just feels so good to have him against me with absolutely no gap separating us. I'm not sure what came over me but when he cupped them, I arched forward just because I loved this feeling. I loved everything about him at that moment; I would just give myself to him.

We didn't go any further. He hadn't even made an attempt which made me kind of happy because I didn't even have to tell him; he understood. That's one things that makes Beck special; he'll never make you feel uncomfortable or rush you… he respects you and that's all you could ever ask for in a guy.

**Beck's P O V**

We layed there; her practically on top of me accounting on the amount of space we had. I don't mind one bit, I actually wish we could stay like this forever but unfortunately we can't. I must have kissed the top of Tori's head a million times as I ran my hand through her wet hair. Words couldn't explain how I felt through this whole moment. I honestly thought I lost her... I really did. I thought that she wouldn't forgive me even though I didn't do anything.

It's been a rough week for me. I just couldn't get over the fact of not having Tori anymore as my girlfriend but more importantly my friend. In Andre's words, she completes me.

Don't think I wasn't mad over this whole thing either. I didn't know how to control it. First, I was mad with Julie for starting this whole thing and slam her fingers in a car door but I'm not Jade. Then I was mad at Tori for actually believing Julie after everything I told her. I didn't want to smash her fingers though; I just wanted to kiss her and hug her and just hold her in my arms. But then I was mad at myself for creating this mess. I mean I am the one that went out with Julie in the first place.

I didn't know who to talk to during this whole scenario either; I couldn't talk to the gang just because… , I couldn't talk to my mom because I don't know… that just seemed kind of weird. Before Andre, you know who I did talk to? Alyssa! My little cousin! She really didn't understand the situation but all she kept on saying was not to lose Tori. She actually came out and said she didn't care what happened but I had to make sure I didn't lose her. Well, I guess that settles that problem.

"Promise me something?" Tori finally spoke up as I stroked her hair.

"Anything." I really meant that.

"Promise me nothing like this will ever break us up?"

"Well… actually… I kind of promised nothing would break us up. It was you that-" I started but she cut me off by nabbing me on the side.

"Beck! Please!" she pouted which was so adorable in its own way.

I gave her a chaste kiss before I agreed.

"Good. Because honestly… I can't go a day without you!" she admitted which made me chuckle.

"A day!? Tori, I can't go a half hour without you!" I confessed which made her smile broaden widely.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked honestly and she nodded with the same smile.

"I love you too, Beck… I want to be your girlfriend again." she said which made me chuckle because I kind of established that unless she was doing that all for nothing.

"You never lost that status Tor, _you never will_."

I heard Alyssa say the other day that fairytales do exist and she's 100% right. Well, for me… I found my princess.

And to think… It Started On The Road!

**The End ! Ahhhh I finally updated ... wasn't it long? , did you like all the fluff ? Did you like it at all ? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I just hope it was worth the long wait. I'm so sorry about that too. But, I want to just thank all of you so much! You all have no idea what your reviews mean to me when I read them. It makes me feel so good because honestly I didn't expect this story to go far. You're the best! Thanks for making my story a success. Ha, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it :P Lol. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter or my whole story in general, love you all! Any questions, PM me. **

** Btw, have you read Final Project (Bori fanfic)? It's amazing! Lol, I love it.**


End file.
